Retrógrado
by alessandra98
Summary: Para los Hyuuga, es necesaria la existencia de un heredero. No importan las medidas que se tengan que tomar para crear uno. [TenNejiIno]
1. Capítulo 1

**Retrógrado **

**Capítulo 1**

Tenten nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida. Cabizbaja siguió a su esposo hasta su hogar. Neji ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada después de que la reunión con los líderes del clan había acabado. En silencio entraron a su morada y cada uno tomó caminos separados, Tenten a su habitación a llorar en privado y Neji afuera a descargar su frustración entrenando.

Tenten se tendió boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo sin en verdad mirarlo. Una única lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Su mente estaba todavía tratando de procesar lo que los Hyuuga demandaban esta vez de ella. Como si el hecho de cambiar todo su estilo de vida no fuese suficiente para ellos. Los únicos cuchillos que la ex kunoichi manipulaba ahora eran los de cocina. Tenten había renunciado a su mundo entero, su identidad, al unirse por matrimonio al antiguo clan. Al principio la idea no le molestó, después de todo su amor por Neji era más grande que su amor por las armas y cuando la familia le informó que para las mujeres del clan el único propósito era servir a su esposo la maestra de las armas aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vida entera junto a Neji valía el sacrificio. Sin embargo, después de cinco años de matrimonio y tres embarazos fallidos el amor se había comenzado a debilitar y el clan a impacientar. Para los Hyuuga, un matrimonio era considerado exitoso si cumplía la tarea de perpetuar la línea. El hecho de que Tenten no había podido darle un hijo, hasta una _hija _bastaría, a Neji hablaba en contra de la relación. Con el primer aborto involuntario la familia había reaccionado empáticamente, asegurándole que era algo común por lo que muchas mujeres pasaban pero que superaban en el segundo intento. Después del tercero lo único que Tenten recibió fueron hoscas palabras y miradas frías, inclusive Neji comenzó a distanciarse y la kunoichi sabía que una parte de él la resentía y hasta culpaba. Recordar a esos bebes que nunca llegó a sostener o ver crecer le rompía el corazón, y la situación en la que se encontraba en este momento solo lo empeoraba todo. Y a estas alturas no había salida.

..

Como de costumbre Neji acabó su entrenamiento con un tiempo de meditación. Después de varios minutos sin poder lograr concentrarse, se rindió. Era imposible vaciar su mente de lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás, la vergüenza que sentía era demasiado grande. A sus 24 años Neji Hyuuga era muchas cosas: prodigio, jounin a los 17, capitán de su equipo de misiones a los 19. _Padre _no era parte de la lista de cosas que debía ser. Los embarazos fallidos de su esposa habían sido dolorosos para él también, pero peor era la humillación con la que debía hacer frente a su clan. Neji, el genio que no podía producir un heredero. En parte el poseedor de los ojos lila sabía que su clan no lo juzgaba o culpaba a él sino que a su esposa. Pero después de todo, él fue quien la escogió. Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo el jounin nunca amo a Tenten como más que a una amiga pero, gracias a la presión que imponía su familia para que sentara cabeza, sintió que su compañera de equipo era la persona indicada para convertirse en su esposa. No necesariamente por lo que sentía por ella, sino por la familiaridad que se tenía después de trabajar lado a lado durante tantos años. Que equivocado había estado. Tenten y él formaban un excelente equipo pero una mediocre pareja. En ocasiones se preguntaba si su incapacidad de procrear era una forma del universo de decirles que su relación nunca estuvo destinada a ser. Pero por más que se arrepintiera no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionar su situación. Su clan prohibía el divorcio, y a pesar de que no estuviese enamorado de su esposa aun se sentía responsable por ella. No la podía abandonar después de todo lo que ella había sacrificado por él y por todo lo que habían sufrido juntos. La verdad, Neji debió haber visto venir meses atrás la solución que impuso su clan. Todo Hyuuga sabía que el propósito de un matrimonio era continuar la línea y no tener un heredero, o heredera, después de cinco años de unión requería intervención del clan. El genio Hyuuga sabía que su familia tarde o temprano tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero jamás imaginó que su decisión sería tan drástica. Neji había aprendido a aceptar su destino sin quejarse. Si la rama principal requería de él que tomase una segunda esposa, Neji no tenía otra opción que bajar la cabeza y hacer lo que le pedían.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Alessandra**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Retr****ógrado **

**Capítulo 2 **

Todos los miembros del consejo de la Rama Principal tenían puesta su atención en él. Había sido más de un mes desde la última vez que se reunió con ellos junto a su esposa, y decir que Neji estaba ansioso era poco. Esta vez Tenten no estaba a su lado, ya que la decisión de quién se convertiría en su segunda esposa no le incumbía a ella. O eso había declarado el consejo.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde el momento en el que Neji entró al recinto y se sentó en el suelo de frente a la mesa donde los más antiguos integrantes del clan Hyuuga estaban reunidos. El jounin estaba acostumbrado a adoptar incómodas posiciones durante sus muchas misiones, por lo que esto no le molestaba. La ansiedad tenía raíz en el veredicto que su familia revelaría en cualquier momento.

Un par de días después de su primera reunión con el consejo, su tío Hiashi le informó que el consejo se haría responsable de escoger a su nueva esposa, dado que no confiaban en las habilidades de su sobrino para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. No después de haber elegido a Tenten como pareja. Sorprendentemente, esto trajo alivio al joven poseedor del byakugan. El asunto del matrimonio en sí le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Reconocía que las cosas con su actual esposa no estaban funcionando, pero ero tampoco creía que una nueva esposa solucionaría todo mágicamente. Neji no quería casarse de nuevo, mucho menos tener que poner su empeño en buscar a quien desposar.

-El consejo ha llegado a una decisión - anunció Hiashi rompiendo el silencio. – Dado nuevas regulaciones de Konoha, el clan Hyuuga tuvo que presentar la solicitud de segundo matrimonio a la actual Hokage para su aprobación. Tsunade ha evaluado nuestra propuesta, y tras imponer una sola condición, aceptó nuestra solicitud. El matrimonio es ahora visto como legal ante el clan y ante la aldea. A su vez, el clan Hyuuga consideró la condición de la Hokage, y tras cuidadosa observación también aceptó los términos de la líder de Konoha. La petición de Tsunade fue tener el poder de tomar la decisión de quien será tú prometida.

Por primera vez en la noche, Neji se removió inquieto desde su posición. ¿Por qué la Hokage mostraba interés en un asunto privado de uno de los clanes? Un asunto que no perjudicaba o beneficiaba a la aldea de ninguna manera. Más importante, ¿a quién había designado la mujer como su prometida? Neji había pensado en una lista de candidatas que su clan hubiese seleccionado para él, civiles pertenecientes al clan, familiares distantes. Una de las practicas más comunes de los Hyuuga era casarse entre ellos para así conservar el kekkei genkai. Sin embargo, ahora que la decisión había venido de fuera del clan, Neji no tenía idea de quien podría ser su futura esposa.

\- La Hokage ha basado su decisión en lo que cree será una unión cuyos frutos beneficiaran a La Hoja – su tío continuó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Tsunade sugirió a una kunoichi que ha trabajado junto varios Hyuuga durante su carrera, la combinación siempre resultando en misiones de espionaje exitosas. Es su visión que descendientes creados de esta unión podrán en un futuro convertirse en excelentes ninjas poseedores de habilidades de ambos clanes.

Los engranes en el cerebro de Neji comenzaron a maquinear. Kunoichi, miembro de un clan, con la quien posiblemente había trabajado en alguna misión, espionaje… Las piezas parecían encajar, pero no podía ser posible…

\- El consejo se tomó la libertad de examinar a la candidata, y aprobamos de esta decisión. La kunoichi en cuestión ha sido contactada, y tras una serie de negociaciones con su clan, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Sin más que agregar, Neji, en un mes tomarás la mano de Yamanaka Ino. Se cierra la sesión.

..

Ino miró a su padre con furia. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevió a decidir de su vida como si tan solo fuera propiedad?

-Me rehúso, papá , no lo haré – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Nunca me imagine que _tú_ me hicieras algo así.

-Ino, cariño, sabes que nunca haría algo para perjudicarte – la rubia sabía que su padre hablaba con honestidad, mas no cambiaba el hecho de que la había lastimado. –Sabes que las sugerencias de Tsunade no son más que órdenes disfrazadas. No había manera de declinar la propuesta sin comenzar una cruzada contra nuestro clan.

La Yamanaka bufó en frustración, su padre tenía razón. Abrazó a su padre y se dirigió a la floristería, trabajar con flores solía relajarla. No debía canalizar su rabia contra su padre, después de todo sabía todo lo mucho que había luchado para que su hija obtuviese varios beneficios del acuerdo. Ino conservaría sus privilegios de kunoichi, cierto es el número de misiones en las que podría participar era limitado, pero su trabajo en el departamento de Tortura e Interrogación no se vería afectado. Dado que Ino era la única portadora de su línea, el segundo hijo producido de la unión llevaría el apellido Yamanaka y se convertiría en el heredero de su clan. Inoichi también había exigido que Ino contara con los mismos privilegios que la primera esposa.

_Segunda esposa, _pensó con amargura. ¡Que humillante! Ino jamás imaginó que tendría que compartir a su esposo, mucho menos convertirse en la intrusa de un matrimonio. Estaba tan tensa que inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el tallo de una de las rosas en las que trabajaba, causando que una de las espinas se clavara en su pulgar haciéndola sangrar. ¡Vaya día que estaba teniendo!

Pero Ino Yamanaka no se había ganado el título de una de las mejores jounin de su generación quejándose y maldiciendo su suerte. No, la florista había aprendido ha superar todos los inconvenientes que la vida tiraba en su dirección. Sus mejores amigos, Shikamaru y Chouji, todavía se sorprendían de lo mucho que la chica había madurado. Y muchos admiraban su actitud de "todo desafío se puede superar"… ¡Esa era la solución! Este matrimonio no era más que un desafío, una misión que como kunoichi tenía que conquistar. Incluso si su futuro esposo era de hecho el obstáculo mas grande en su camino.

Ino había sido asignada a tan solo un par misiones con el genio Hyuuga, de las cuales todas habían sido exitosas. La combinación de sus habilidades era perfecta para misiones de espionaje, Neji con su byakugan y ella con sus habilidades de control mental. Neji podía ser un gran capitán y jounin, pero definitivamente carecía de habilidades sociales. Muchas veces Ino se encontró sintiendo lástima por Tenten, no se imaginaba que pesadilla debía ser estar casada a alguien tan distante y frío. Oh las ironías de la vida.

Casarse a Neji Hyuuga sería la misión más difícil que Ino enfrentaría, pero estaba dispuesta a dar la batalla.

Más fácil es dicho que hecho.

**¡Millones de gracias por leer! **

**¡El siguiente capítulo va a ser más interesante, solo esperen! Al fin va a comenzar la interacción entre Neji e Ino ;)**

**Alessandra**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Retrógrado **

**Capítulo 3 **

Cuando su esposo compartió la noticia con ella semanas atrás Tenten no supo que sentir. La castaña nunca se había considerado celosa pero cualquier mujer llega a su límite cuando su esposo es asignado a contraer nupcias con la kunoichi más atractiva de la aldea. Esa había sido su primera impresión pero después de evaluar el asunto con mejor raciocinio, Tenten había decidido que no había de que preocuparse.

La rubia podía ser hermosa, pero su actitud era completamente incompatible con la de Neji. Tenten había tenido pocas interacciones con ella el pasado, sin embargo no necesito de más para concluir que la florista era increíblemente vanidosa, ruidosa, testaruda y mandona. La Hokage no pudo haber elegido a alguien más diferente que su esposo ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. Este razonamiento había ayudado a tranquilizar a Tenten. Ella conocía a su esposo desde que eran niños, y Neji nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se dejaba atraer solamente por el buen físico.

O eso creía.

Para su gran humillación Tenten había sido forzada a asistir a la boda de su esposo. La unión Hyuuga-Yamanaka había sido merecedora de una gran celebración, no todos los días dos de los clanes más respetados de Konoha formaban tal alianza. Toda la aldea estuvo presente para la recepción, junto a importantes figuras de otros países cercanos. Y cada par de ojos parecía mirarla con ojos que decían _pobrecita. _

Pero sin ninguna duda, la peor parte había sido la ceremonia. Siguiendo la tradición, solo la familia era permitida en el santuario para presenciar la unión y Tenten como primera esposa fue asignada a un puesto de honor, desde el cual pudo observar con horror cada pequeño detalle. En el momento en que la puerta se abrió e Ino entró colgada del brazo de su padre, toda la luz del lugar pareció opacarse en comparación a la radiante novia. En un mal día la Yamanaka atraía miradas. Hoy, nadie podía desviar su atención de ella. La rubia lucía un tradicional kimono blanco matrimonial que se ceñía a su figura sutilmente, su largo cabello había sido recogido elegantemente y algunos mechones fuera de lugar que caían en delicados rizos alrededor de su cara y un par de flores frescas adornando el peinado. La rubia había optado por un suave maquillaje natural que le daba un aire de pureza e inocencia, y que realzaba sus ojos azul cielo. Sus labios pintados de un delicado rosado enmarcaban su perfecta sonrisa.

Tenten volvió su mirada hacia su esposo para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Nunca en los tantos años de convivir con Neji lo había visto tan hipnotizado. Él definitivamente nunca la había mirado a ella de esa manera. Cualquier otro observador no hubiese podido percatar los cambios en el Hyuuga, pero Tenten lo conocía demasiado bien. Las pequeñas líneas en su rostro lo delataban, el casi imperceptible movimiento de su mandíbula, y lo que sus ojos decían. Para Tenten, era obvio que su esposo deseaba a la otra mujer. Pero la maestra de las armas no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, después de todo ella era la _primera_ esposa.

..

Su futuro esposo la esperaba junto al altar. Ino tenía que admitir lo guapo que se veía en su atuendo tradicional. Sí tan solo sus ojos mostraran alguna señal de emoción, lo único que esos ojos lila expresaban era aburrimiento. Ino había previsto que esta fuera su actitud, por lo que se había preparado mentalmente para no dejarse afectar por ello. Mirándolo directo a los ojos le dirigió una sonrisa, antes de que su padre la entregara en el altar.

La ceremonia en sí fue corta. Muy conservadora, pero increíblemente hermosa. Todo tal y como Ino se la imagino de niña, incluyendo a un guapo hombre a su lado. En lo único que no coincidía era su felicidad. Este se suponía ser el día más feliz tanto para ella como para el hombre al que se uniría de por vida. De cualquier manera, la chica sonreía.

La recepción fue otra historia. Todo Konoha, y países aledaños habían sido invitados. Por lo que ella y su nuevo esposo tuvieron muchas felicitaciones que recibir, y muchos agradecimientos que dar. Para Ino socializar venía naturalmente y hasta le entretenía. Afortunadamente, Tenten parecía estar esquivándola a toda costa e Ino agradeció esto. No estaba segura de que tuviese cabeza para lidiar con ella ahora. Tampoco quería ni imaginarse como la castaña se debía estar sintiendo, y no quería tener que cargar con sentimientos de culpa la noche entera. Suficiente con las miradas de reproche que la chica le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

La noche había transcurrido en relativa calma, la razón de esto es que la nueva pareja no había tenido que interactuar entre ellos. Estuvieron tan ocupados complaciendo a sus respectivas familias y amigos. Incluso durante la cena las palabras que cruzaron fueron muy pocas. Pero eso estaba por terminar. Una de las mujeres líder del clan Hyuuga hizo el anuncio de que era hora de que la pareja consumase la unión.

Ino se sonrojó, nadie le había informado que una de las tradiciones del clan de su esposo era acompañar a la pareja hasta su nuevo hogar y asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo para su noche de bodas. Despidiéndose de su padre, siguió a las mujeres Hyuuga mientras su nuevo esposo siguió a los hombres. Todos dirigidos al complejo Hyuuga.

Las mujeres le enseñaron a Ino su nueva residencia. Neji había sido transferido a una unidad más amplia que pudiese dividir igualmente entre ambas esposas, y que acomodase las futuras adiciones a la familia. El recorrido fue corto, ya que no debían hacer esperar a su esposo o eso seguían repitiendo las señoras. Cuando entraron a su habitación, Ino notó que algunas velas ya habían sido encendidas. Las mujeres trabajaron rápidamente, sacándole el kimono y las otras prendas y remplazándola por una hermosa bata de seda plateada que ataron a su cintura. Las mujeres también soltaron su cabello, que cayó hasta sus caderas, y lo peinaron con sus dedos. Como toques finales aplicaron más color a sus mejillas y untaron perfumes en sus hombros, su nuca, su escote, y hasta en su zona íntima. Ino estaba mortificada. Terminada su labor las mujeres le dieron últimas instrucciones junto con palabras de buena fortuna y con una pequeña inclinación de respeto se marcharon. Ino si acaso pudo corresponder el gesto.

..

Neji estaba nervioso. Las mujeres de su clan le habían indicado que su esposa estaba lista y que lo esperaba. El Hyuuga les agradeció, y se puso en camino hacía su habitación. No había podido dejar de pensar en su nueva esposa, y el genio no podía explicar por que. Neji había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas durante su vida, pero ninguna había cautivado su atención como la rubia. Había algo angelical, un aura que la rodeaba que lo tenía enviciado con ella. No podía esperar a verla, pero… ¿qué se suponía que haría?

Con Tenten había sido fácil, ambos se conocían de antes y habían esperado con ansias ese momento. La primera vez para ambos. Y cuando llegó la noche, no hicieron falta palabras gracias a la pasión que se tenían. Con Ino, era totalmente diferente ya que no conocía sus gustos o lo que ella esperaba de él. ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Debía dejar que ella tomara riendas de la situación? Neji se congeló frente a la puerta, con estas y miles de preguntas más corriendo por su mente.

Fue entonces cuando Ino deslizó la puerta corrediza y lo tomó de la mano. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, y lo guiaron hasta el medio de la habitación. La rubia se volteó para encararlo dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. El Hyuuga se removió incomodo en su posición, él era varias cabezas más alto que ella pero ella lo miraba con tanta intensidad que lo hacía sentir más bajo.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó ella, su voz sonaba tan invitante y tercia. Neji agradeció que su esposa estuviese tomando la iniciativa. Con brevedad asintió con la cabeza.

Ino comenzó a removerle el kimono que todavía traía puesto de la boda. Era tradicional que la mujer desvistiese al hombre en su primera noche juntos, simbolizaba sumisión. Sus manos trabajaron ágilmente y Neji se preguntó con cuantos otros hombres había estado antes que él. Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza, era él quién estaba desposando a una segunda esposa, no estaba en su lugar juzgar el pasado de la Yamanaka. O mejor dicho, la Hyuuga.

Cuando la chica trató de desatar la banda de shinobi que cubría su frente, él instintivamente la agarró por la muñeca con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla. Negó con la cabeza, y pudo leer en esos ojos azules su entendimiento.

La rubia prosiguió a despojarlo de sus paños menores, y en cuestión de segundos Neji se encontró desnudo frente a ella. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir avergonzado. Neji sentía orgullo en su apariencia física, pero le preocupaba que la chica no opinará lo mismo. La mirada de la rubia pareció indicarle que le gustaba lo que veía, lo que causo que el genio se relajara un poco.

Con suavidad su esposa colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujó hacía abajo, hasta que quedará sentado al borde de la cama. Ella, aun de pie, se colocó entre sus piernas y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Que quieres? – preguntó.

\- A ti – su voz sonó ronca.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Ino agarró su mano derecha y la guió al cinturón que sostenía la bata en su lugar. Con algo de torpeza Neji deshizo el lazo, y el delicado material se deslizó por los hombros de la kunoichi revelando el hermoso cuerpo que escondía. Neji se quedó sin aliento.

Decir que Ino era perfecta era poco, su blanca piel ligeramente bronceada brillaba bajo la luz de las velas que también contorneaban cada una de sus curvas. Cintura pequeña, anchas caderas, y sus pechos. Neji se quedó embobado con los dos firmes montes frente suyo. Grandes pero no gigantes, perfectamente redondos y firmes, y con pequeños pezones rosados que se encontraban erectos. No pudo resistir la necesidad de sentirlos, como si fuese un adolescente hormonal, y los estrujó. Jugó con ellos, pellizcando los botones rosados causando que su esposa gimiera suavemente. Su miembro palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que la oía, su floral aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, la manera en que sus ojos se cerraban con placer lo llevaba al borde. Sin poder contenerse más la agarró por la cintura y la posicionó en el medio de la cama.

..

Neji se colocó sobre ella. Ino no podía negar lo excitada que estaba y su nuevo esposo estaba por descubrirlo, sus dedos dirigiéndose peligrosamente a la flor entre sus piernas. Ni en un millón de años se imagino que el Hyuuga podía ser tan sensual, mas bien se lo imagina de los del tipo que veían al sexo como una obligación más que cumplir. Ino pronto se vio sacada de sus pensamientos, Neji había introducido dos de sus dedos en su cavidad, y ahora los movía circularmente. Ino chilló en éxtasis por la intromisión. Muchas noches la chica se había tocado, pero jamás algún hombre había llegado tan lejos. A sus veintitrés años era difícil de creer que la sexy kunoichi era todavía virgen, pero Ino había centrado toda su atención a su entrenamiento como espía y medininja, que raramente dedicaba tiempo a citas. Por eso las acciones de Neji la estaban descontrolando a otro nivel, el placer que sentía era enloquecedor. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el castaño se situó completamente sobre ella, ambos ojos a la misma altura. Ino sintió su erección rozar su clítoris y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero.

..

Neji sonrió de lado al ver la reacción que causaba en su esposa, y sin más rodeos colocó la punta de su miembro en la lubricada entrada de la rubia. Estaba listo para empujarse dentro de ella y por fin fusionar sus cuerpos, cuando se percató del repentino cambio de expresión de la rubia. Por un milisegundo la Yamanaka pareció asustada, y en rápido movimiento cerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza hacia su derecha.

La acción fue rápida, pero Neji había captado el mensaje: a la chica le disgustaba la idea de tenerlo dentro de ella. Con pesadez y humillación el castaño se removió de ella y se puso de pie. Le molestaba admitirlo, pero le había lastimado el orgullo.

..

Ino se reprimió mentalmente por ese corto desliz. No es que no desease a Neji, pero una parte de ella quería que su primera vez fuese especial y que hubiese amor de por medio no tan solo lujuria. Ino se había dicho mil y una veces antes de esta noche que no dejaría que fantasías bobas se interpondrían en su camino, como kunoichi debía estar acostumbrada a hacer sacrificios. Tarde o temprano tendría que perder su virginidad a su esposo, es por esto que le frustraba tanto haber dejado a sus emociones ganar. Lo peor es que sabía que su reacción había ofendido a su esposo.

-Neji, yo… - pero él no parecía escucharla. Ino se sentó y lo observó rebuscar algo entre su ropa. Fue entonces cuando vio el kunai brillar en su mano. Asustada se levantó de un salto - ¿Qué… qué piensas hacer?

Él siguió ignorándola, y en horror la rubia vio como deslizó la punta del arma sobre su propia muñeca. Vio como dejaba caer el kunai al piso y dirigirse hacia la cama. Se sentó en el medio y dejó la sangre de su muñeca fluir sobre las sábanas blancas.

-Es tradición de mi familia revisar las sábanas nupciales para comprobar que el matrimonio fuese propiamente consumado y verificar la virginidad de la nueva esposa – explicó, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Dicho esto, pasó a vendarse la herida y prepararse para dormir dándole la espalda a Ino.

Ino lo miró anonadada. ¿Por qué la protegía después de que ella lo negó? De repente se sintió con frío e imitando a su esposo se metió en la cama. Quería abrazarlo y agradecerle, pero lo más seguro es que él aun estuviese molesto por lo que se contuvo.

El sueño no vino hasta horas después ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Neji había hecho. Ino se propuso descubrir quien era su esposo en realidad. Ahora más que nunca, la kunoichi estaba decidida a hacer de su matrimonio uno exitoso. Sin embargo ahora no tanto por el bien de la aldea, sino más bien por ese gentil hombre que dormía junto a ella.

**Siento que mucha gente me estará odiando ahorita mismo, hasta a mi me fue difícil no continuar con la escena de la "consumación del matrimonio", pero era necesario, ya verán. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han leído hasta ahora. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, por favor sigan mandándolos ya que todavía no estoy 100% segura del final y puede que sus ideas me inspiren! **

**Un beso grande, **

**Alessandra **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Retrógrado**

**Capítulo 4**

Tenten estaba cortando vegetales cuando su esposo la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda. Pronto sus labios encontraron su cuello y sus manos, sus senos. La ex kunoichi reposó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar y se entregó a los brazos que la rodeaban. En cuestión de segundos Neji la tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomándola por detrás con firmeza mientras besaba sus hombros con dulzura. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación y no les tardó mucho alcanzar la cúspide.

No fue hasta después de hacerlo en la ducha, y una vez más en su alcoba que Tenten recordó la noche anterior. Un sentimiento de orgullo la invadió. Neji aun la prefería a ella sobre su nueva esposa, incluso la mañana después de su noche de bodas. Quizás la Yamanaka no era tan _experimentada_ como parecía. Mas pronto la satisfacción se convirtió en duda, que a su vez pasó a ser ansiedad. ¿Acaso la rubia había rechazado a Neji y es por eso que él se descargaba con ella? ¿Podría ser que su deseo era alimentado por la figura de la chica y no la de ella? _No_, le dijo una voz más fuerte. Si Neji hubiese querido a la rubia él no estaría ahora aquí con ella. Se abrazó a su cuerpo y dejó su cabeza reposar sobre su fuerte pecho. Cuando lo sintió acariciar su corto cabello castaño todo pensamiento negativo se esfumó de su mente. Neji era _suyo. _

…

Neji Hyuuga era muy afortunado. No cualquier mujer lo recibiría tan diligentemente después de tanto sufrimiento y humillación como lo hizo su esposa. Su _primera_ esposa. Ella siempre estaría ahí para él, así lo había prometido muchos años atrás. Depositó un suave beso sobre su cabeza. Aun amaba a Tenten. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella podía soportar perder su vida como kunoichi, los embarazos fallidos y hasta una nueva esposa por él, entonces él podía cerciorarse de que ella fuese feliz.

Cerró sus ojos listo para entregarse al sueño pero cuando lo hizo lo único que vio fue rubio. ¿Qué significaba esto que sentía por la Yamanaka? ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento con la mujer en sus brazos y aun así anhelar a otra que poseía más no le correspondía?

…

Ino despertó con determinación en su mente. Hoy pondría en marcha su plan. Neji Hyuuga la amaría como cualquier esposo debe amar a su esposa. Ella simplemente tenía que enamorarlo. Simple para una rompecorazones como Ino. Sin embargo, el no poder encontrar a su esposo la mañana después de su boda no ayudaba mucho a su causa. La rubia se propuso a salir en su búsqueda cuando dos mujeres mayores entraron a su habitación sin cortesías y se dirigieron directo a inspeccionar su cama. Después de una extensa examinación las dos mujeres asintieron la una para la otra y se voltearon hacia Ino.

"Bienvenida a la familia, señora Hyuuga" anunció la primera con una pequeña reverencia a la cual Ino correspondió algo embarazosamente.

"Y que nos bendigas con muchos hijos que continúen la línea" agregó la otra. La rubia agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa educada. Para poder embarazarse necesitaba primero poder acostarse con quien sería el padre de esos herederos

Ino espero a que se hubiesen marchado para derrumbarse boca arriba sobre sus ahora limpias sábanas. De verdad que los Hyuuga eran un clan ceremonioso.

…

Neji era conocido como un hombre muy correcto y honorable. Él se regía por la rectitud para cada aspecto de su vida, incluyendo su matrimonio. Por lo cual determinó que lo justo era dividir su tiempo entre sus esposas a la mitad. La misma cantidad de días que dedicaba a una debía también dedicar a la otra. Esto había funcionado a la perfección por casi un mes y medio hasta este momento. El cumpleaños de Hyuuga se acercaba la siguiente semana, y sin embargo cuando Neji olvidó esto cuando marcó en el calendario las fechas que correspondían a estar con cada mujer. Había coincido en una de las semanas que le tocaban a Ino, y Tenten se acaba de enterar.

"¡No es justo que lo celebres con ella, yo soy tu primera esposa!" se quejó indignada.

"Pues tú ya has celebrado muchos años junto a él, es mi turno ahora. Además que no aceptaré a perder uno de los días de mi semana con mi esposo por tu capricho" contestó la rubia con desdén.

"Él fue mi esposo primero, a mi me escogió y a ti lo forzaron a escoger" escupió Tenten.

"Sí tú hubieses cumplido con tu deber de esposa, él no necesitaría a otra" Ino inyectó todo el veneno que le fuese posible a sus palabras.

"¿Cómo te atreves, bruja?

"¿Ese es el mejor insulto que tienes? Patético…"

Muchos hombres soñaban con tener a dos mujeres peleándose por él, pero para el portador del byakugan era una verdadera pesadilla. Las dos mujeres llevaban quince minutos gritándose, insultándose y Neji sospechaba que pronto comenzaría la lucha física. Mejor intervenir antes de que fuese muy tarde.

"Ya he escuchado suficiente" su voz firme se escuchó sobre los alaridos "Como las dos quieren estar conmigo ese día tendrán que compartir. Tenten tú tendrás la primera mitad del día e Ino la segunda. Además Ino será compensada con un día extra al final de la semana. Es mi decisión final y no quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre el asunto."

Dicho esto el mayor se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala antes de que se desencadenara el infierno nuevamente. ¿Cómo podían existir hombres que _eligieran _tener dos esposas?

…

**Hola! Lo siento muchísimo por la demora. De verdad este capítulo no es lo que esperaba que fuese. Tengo excelentes escenas planeadas para este fic pero no sé como conectar este capítulo con esas ideas sin alargar mucho la historia. Lo siento mucho si este capítulo les pareció que no contribuía mucho a contar la historia. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para el próximo. Aun así, gracias por leer! **

**Un besote, **

**Alessandra **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Retrógrado **

Capítulo 5

* * *

Ino regresó de su misión exhausta. Quería tomarse un baño caliente y dormir por horas. Ese deseo incremento cuando su nuevo hogar se hizo a la vista. Animada apuro el paso. Quizás Neji aun no habría regresado de su propia misión, y le daría oportunidad de ir directo a la ducha. Con una sonrisa cruzó el umbral de la entrada y casi por un segundo no se percata del estado en el que estaba su jardín. Horrorizada paró en seco.

Algunos de los potes se habían quebrado en pedazos, otros se habían caído regando su contenido. Había tierra por todos lados. Las hermosas flores que tan solo un par de semanas habían florecido, arrancadas de raíz. Pétalos esparcidos por todos lados. Su primer instinto fue echarse a llorar, pero en menos de un segundo se convirtió en ira. Sintió amarga bilis subir por su garganta, sus manos se apretaron en puños, sus dientes rechinando unos contra otros. No tenía duda de quien estaba detrás de esto. _Tenten. _

Arrebatada entró al lado de la casa que pertenecía a la castaña. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí. De verdad que Tenten era una simplona. No había color, ni decoraciones, o flores. Incluso olía a simple. Tan diferente a su propia casa, Ino metía color y muchas flores a donde llegaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió groseramente Tenten cuando la vio llegar.

"¿Que le hiciste a mis flores, maldita?" Dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Tenten sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Yo? No tengo idea de que hablas." Falsa inocencia rebosaba cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

"Estaban perfectamente bien cuando me fui, ¿qué pasó?" Ino no estaba de humor para juegos.

"Kiba me pidió que cuidara de Akamaru por un par de días, quizás lo descuide por un instante" se encogió de hombros como si fuese nada y empujó a Ino para apartarla de su paso.

Ino la agarró por el brazo con fuerza. Eso no terminaría ahí. Tenten odiaba los animales, y siempre criticaba lo desordenado que era Akamaru cuando no estaba bajo la supervisión de Kiba. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que se había ofrecido a cuidarlo solo para soltarlo en su jardín.

"Lo has hecho apropósito, perra" escupió con amargura. Tenten intentó abofetearla pero los reflejos de Ino eran más rápidos y atrapó la mano en el aire y la torció. "Nunca me pongas la mano encima de nuevo"

Tenten maldijo por dentro, el agarre la lastimó pero jamás dejaría que la rubia lo notase. Con rabia zafó su mano de la de Ino. Como la odiaba.

"Lárgate de mi casa, estúpida" le gruñó.

Ino no quería meterse en problemas con Neji, por lo que decidió retirarse. Pero no sin antes amenazar a la otra mujer"Jamás te acerques a mis flores de nuevo, o te arrepentirás."

…

Neji escuchó los gritos provenientes de su hogar a metros de distancia del complejo Hyuuga. No lo pensó dos veces y se dio la media vuelta, ya encontraría que hacer… cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar a su casa en ese momento. Estaba cansado por la misión, y acaba de salir del hospital donde le habían curado una herida menor. No quería nada más que llegar a casa, pero gracias a sus esposas eso no sería posible. De camino al campo de entrenamiento no pudo dejar de pensar en sus esposas.

No era justo no poder regresar a su hogar porque Tenten e Ino no podían ser civilizadas entre ellas. Neji disfrutaba estar con ellas por separado. Cuando necesitaba paz y calma, Tenten se lo ofrecía. Su primera esposa era atenta y amorosa. La castaña era una gran ama de casa, siempre tenía comida caliente para él en la mesa, lavaba su ropa, si sentía cansado lo dejaba dormir pero no sin antes darle uno de sus excelentes masajes. Y hacer el amor con ella era increíble. Desde que Ino había llegado a sus vidas él había comenzado a valorar estas cosas. Por otro lado, su segunda esposa era cariñosa y alegre. Ino siempre lo animaba después de una misión difícil. Incluso para sorpresa de si mismo, Ino había logrado hacerlo hablar y reír. A veces hablaban por horas de asuntos serios, otras de cosas irrelevantes. Ino era todo colores, dulces, flores, abrazos, y besos. Algo que nunca pensó necesitar, pero ahora que lo tenía no quería dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, en el ámbito íntimo nunca habían llegado más allá de las caricias. Cosa que a Neji le desesperaba en sobremanera. Cada vez que estaban a punto de hacerlo el recuerdo de su noche de bodas le venía a la mente y no podía continuar. Quería que ella deseará, no que fuese obligación.

En conclusión, sus esposas eran fantásticas. Solo que no eran fantásticas juntas. Y Neji ya estaba harto. Él no involucrarse había fomentado a las mujeres a pelear más. Había considerado hablar con el consejo sobre el asunto, pero estaba seguro de que le dirían que la solución era divorciarse de alguna de las dos. Algo que, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que le causaban, no sería capaz de hacer.

Mañana sería su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Ambas mujeres habían preguntado que le gustaría recibir. Una tregua les quiso decir, nada lo complacería más que poder entrar a su hogar y ser recibido por el silencio de la paz. Al final les dijo lo que querían oír, su verdadero deseo no lograría nada más que empezar otra guerra…

Su antiguo compañero de equipo lo saludó una vez entró en su campo visual. De verdad que estaba desesperado sí tenía que recurrir a Lee.

…

Su esposó llegó tarde a casa. Ino lo extrañaba, con ambos asignados a diferentes misiones llevaba una semana sin verlo. La rubia había esperado que él estuviese en casa cuando llegara, pero al no estar aprovechó el tiempo para arreglar su destrozado su jardín, hornear el dulce favorito de Neji, y trabajar en una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Terminó todas esas tareas y el ojiperla aun no llegaba. No fue hasta casi la medianoche que lo escuchó entrar. Corrió a recibirlo a la puerta y lo encontró reposado contra ella. Se veía muy pálido y algo oscuro manchaba su camisa blanca. A Ino le tomó un par de segundos realizar en horror que era sangre.

"¡TENTEN!" gritó angustiada. Iba a necesitar su ayuda para poder cargar a Neji hasta la sala.

Tenten despertó de una vez, ¿por qué la llamaba a estas horas de la noche? Quiso molestarse, pero el tono de su voz le indicó que era algo grave. Cubriéndose con una bata de noche corrió hacia de donde provino el grito. Al llegar se encontró con una horrible escena. Su esposo sentado en el suelo recostado contra la puerta principal, empapado en sagnre. Ino la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que rogaban por ayuda.

"Pude contener el sangrado pero necesito moverlo a un lugar con más luz para poder examinarlo mejor." Explicó, sus manos llenas de sangre. Tenten agradeció que la kunoichi tuviese conocimientos médicos. Sin más cavilación corrió al auxilio del amor de su vida.

Las chicas tomaron cada una un brazo y lo rodearon por sus hombros quedando así cada una a un costado de él. En esfuerzo conjunto levantaron a su marido y se dirigieron a la sala, donde lo colocaron sobre un petate en el piso. Tenten corrió a buscar vendajes y paños limpios, mientras Ino rompía la camisa para echar un mejor vistazo a la herida. Tenten le ofreció un paño húmedo y las dos comenzaron a limpiar la sangre que cubría el pecho del varón. Esto ayudó a Ino a localizar la herida con precisión. Neji había recibido una cortada en el músculo del pectoral mayor.

"Voy a matar a quien sea que realizó su curación" amenazó molesta. El trabajo había sido pésimo. Habían dejado un pedazo de material foráneo, presumía que provenía del arma del atacante. El material había impedido que el flujo de chakra sellará la herida correctamente.

"Tenten, necesito sacar algo que está incrustado en su pecho. Necesito que lo sostengas, en caso de que despierte, ya que no tengo anestesia. " ordenó antes de ir en busca de su maletín médico. Tenten colocó la cabeza de Neji en su regazo y presionó sus hombros contra el suelo para poder retenerlo mejor.

El reloj de la cocina anunció la llegada de la medianoche…

Ino abrió la herida y el cuerpo de Neji se tensó y comenzó a removerse, Tenten lo sostuvo firme mientras la rubia trabajaba. No le tomó más de quince minutos sacar el pedazo de metal que se había desprendido del kunai oxidado que lo cortó. Como Neji había perdido mucha sangre Ino utilizó una técnica de transferencia de chakra que servía para reponer el fluido perdido mientras también cerraba la herida. Sin embargo la cantidad había sido demasiada y la chica comenzaba a debilitarse.

"Ino, necesitas detenerte" pidió Tenten al percatarse de que la otra estaba a punto de desmayarse. Para ocultar cualquiera emoción agregó "No podré hacerme cargo de Neji sola."

La rubia cortó el flujo de energía y esbozó una sonrisa "Sí no te conociera mejor diría que estás preocupada por mi, Tenten."

"Ni lo sueñes" respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Miró a su esposo quien yacía aun inconsciente. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente con dulzura " ¿Se recuperará?"

Ino asintió "Pero ahora debe descansar. Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo a tu habitación."

"No" negó con suavidad "Creo que debería estar contigo…"

"Pero Tenten…" decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, a ninguna de las dos le gustaba renunciar a sus días asignados.

"Está bien, tú podrás hacerte cargo de él en caso de que recaiga." Ino no pudo argumentar a esto y accedió. Juntas lo trasladaron al cuarto de la rubia.

"Llámame si pasa algo" pidió Tenten.

"Por supuesto" contestó."Buenas noches."

La chica correspondió y justo antes de salir por la puerta se volvió a la otra "Ino…gracias"

"Gracias a ti, Tenten."

…

Vagamente escuchó el reloj de la cocina. _Medianoche._ No entendía lo que estaba pasando, algo lo estaba debilitando y le dolía y ardía el pecho. Borrosamente distinguió las caras de sus esposas hablando entre ellas, trabajando juntas en algo.

Una _tregua_.

Lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse nuevamente fue que quizás su deseo de cumpleaños se acaba de hacer realidad.

…

Neji despertó cuando los rayos de luz que entraban por entre las cortinas le pegaron en la cara. No recordaba nada después del entrenamiento con Lee y además había tenido un sueño extraño, Tenten e Ino eran incapaces de tener una conversación civilizada.

Cuando se levantó de la cama sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Con su mano palpó el área afectada y pudo sentir una larga y delgada cicatriz. Recordó la misión del día anterior y el ninja que lo había atacado. También recordó que lo habían sanado en el hospital, pero no recordaba que le hubiesen dejado una cicatriz.

Entonces la vio. Hermosa, bañada por la luz del sol, su rostro completamente plácido mientras dormía. Estaba sentada en una poltrona justo frente a él. Neji se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó para acomodarle un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara. Al parecer el movimiento despertó a la muchacha. Ojos zafiro encontraron los perla.

" ¡Neji!" exclamó la rubia, colgándose del cuello de su esposo. Neji la escuchó sollozar suavemente. "Me asustaste tanto."

Él la miró sin comprender. "Tu herida se abrió anoche… Tenten y yo tuvimos que sanarte…pensamos que te íbamos a perder"

"Entonces no fue un sueño…" murmuró.

Ino se separó un poco de él y lo miró directo a los ojos, los eventos de la noche anterior la habían hecho caer en cuenta de algo que venía sintiendo desde un par de semanas atrás. "Te amo."

Antes de darle tiempo de responder lo besó. No le interesaba si él no la amaba aun, ocurriría. Ahora solo necesitaba de él.

Neji correspondió al beso con prontitud. Ella lo amaba. No tenía idea de que pudiese sentirse tan feliz como cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras. Rompió el beso y tomó su cara con delicadeza "Yo también te amo, Ino."

La cara de la chica se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron. Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó sobre su regazo. Acarició su pechó encima de la cicatriz, Neji posó su mano sobre la suya y la comenzó a besar de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la situación escalara. Pronto se encontraron desnudos, él encima de ella, besándose apasionadamente. Neji estaba listo para continuar y buscó su aprobación. Ino clavó sus ojos en los de él, esta vez no lo arruinaría. Estaba lista.

"Te necesito, Neji" esta era la confirmación que necesitaba. Con suavidad se introdujo en ella. El dolor la escocía por dentro pero se obligó a ser fuerte, ya pasaría. Neji se detuvo preocupado, pero Ino lo incitó a continuar.

Después de la molestia inicial, el resto del acto fue glorioso para ambos. Ino no pudo haber pedido una mejor primera vez, y es que sentir al hombre que amaba formarse uno con ella después de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo era una sensación embriagante. Para Neji al fin poder unirse con su esposa resultó mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, y el echo de que ella era solo suya, que nadie nunca había entrado en su templo, lo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

"Feliz cumpleaños, amor" felicitó su esposa acurrucada en su pecho. Neji la abrazó con fuerza contra sí.

…

Más tarde, cuando sus esposas organizaron juntas una fiesta para él, Neji se sintió muy afortunado. Hasta el momento, este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

**Como lo señalé antes la pareja principal de este fic es TenNejiIno. Sé que al principio daba la impresión de que sería más un NejiIno, pero todo lo que he escrito (y seguiré escribiendo) ha sido premeditado y es muy importante para el desenlace de esta historia. **

**Este ha sido mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, muchas de mis intenciones para el futuro de est fic fueron reveladas aquí, pero no se preocupen todavía tengo un par de cosas bajo la manga que (espero) los sorprenderá. **

**Quiero tomarme el tiempo para agradecer de todo corazón a los seguidores de esta historia, sobretodo a quienes comparten su opinión conmigo. **

**Naoko-eri, eres la más fiel seguidora de esta historia y no tienes idea como me encantan tus reviews. ¡Gracias! **

**Nat and Ash, gracias por tu honesta opinión siempre. Espero que mi fic cumpla tus expectativas. **

**Jamie Black 5, Akane Hyuuga Amma, Lu Hatake y Saori Bell, gracias por sus reviews. Me alegraría saber si aun siguen la historia! **

**Y un GRAN gracias a todos los guest reviewers, Mia (gracias por seguir mis otras historias también), Claudia, Laura, Yeri, y Guby-san. **

**Gracias a los seguidores de esta historia también. **

**Gracias a todos, sus opiniones siempre me motivan a dar lo mejor de mi cuando escribo. Después de todo, escribo para ustedes. ¡Mil gracias! **

**Un besote,**

**Alessandra. **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Retrógrado**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

"Estás hermosa" comentó la rubia cuando terminó de aplicarle el labial. Ino la agarró de la mano y la guió hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo. Su reflejo la tomó por sorpresa. Tenten se consideraba poseedora de una belleza simple, pero la mujer que la observaba de vuelta en el cristal estaba lejos de ser simple. Vestía un fino y delicado cheongsam blanco con bordados dorados que dibujaban flores. La seda se ceñía a su cuerpo sensualmente, y caía hasta sus tobillos. Una abertura al costado de su muslo derecho revelaba sus bronceadas y definidas piernas. Un par de sandalias doradas altas adornaban sus pies. Su tradicional peinado de dos moñitos había sido remplazado por un solo y más grande moño bajo decorado con perlas. Su maquillaje era exquisito y resaltaba sus facciones y ojos chocolates.

Agradecida abrazó a Ino. Había hecho un trabajo espectacular. En los últimos meses su relación había mejorado. En uno de sus paseos por el mercado había escuchado a un par de viejas cotorras llamarlas e_sposas hermanas_, y Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo adecuado que el termino les quedaba. Después del cumpleaños de Neji ella e Ino habían llegado a formar una especie de alianza. Solían pasar su tiempo libre en casa juntas, Tenten ayudaba a Ino a mejorar su taijutsu y uso de armas, también a cocinar y otros deberes del hogar; a cambio, Ino le enseñaba sobre técnicas médicas, flores, y consejos de belleza… en otras ocasiones, salían juntas de compras o con otras chicas como Sakura y Hinata. Con el tiempo descubrieron que tenías más en común que solo a su esposo. Pero, como cualquier par de hermanas, todavía peleaban. Uno podría decir que a pesar de haber reducido la frecuencia de sus peleas, la intensidad había incrementado ahora que se conocían mejor. Y pobre de Neji cuando las dos se aliaban en su contra…

"Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu cena de aniversario" le dio un último abrazo antes de empujarla a salir de la habitación "Y recuerda que tendrán la casa para ustedes solos este fin de semana" agregó con un guiño malicioso.

Tenten viró los ojos. Ino podía llegar a ser muy desvergonzada. Sin embargo, agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. La rubia se había indignado al enterarse de que Neji y ella no habían celebrado ningún aniversario desde su primer año juntos, por lo cual prácticamente los forzó a planear algo. Ino había ayudado a Neji a conseguir reservaciones en el restaurante más romántico de Konoha, ella también convenció a la Hokage de no asignarle misiones a Neji para esa fecha. Además, la kunoichi pasaría el fin de semana en su antiguo apartamento para que los dos tuviesen privacidad.

La castaña estaba emocionada y no podía esperar a encontrar a su esposo. Era todo en lo que había pensado esa semana.

En más de diez años de conocerla, jamás la había visto así. Términos como hermosa, exquisita o preciosa no le hacían justicia. Tenten parecía un ángel, etérea y majestuosa. Ella lo saludó con un ligero beso los labios y Neji necesitó de todo el control que poseía para no profundizar el acto.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro de Tenten al observar la reacción de su esposo al verla llegar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba de esa manera. Pronto se encontraron en camino hacia el centro de Konoha. La noche era perfecta, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad contra el oscuro firmamento, la brisa los acariciaba suavemente, y el bullicio alegre de los aldeanos llenaba el silencio. Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron como platos, sorprendida, cuando los dedos de Neji se entrelazaron con los de ella. Su esposo era afectivo, pero nunca en público y mucho menos con tanta gente a su alrededor. Devolvió el gesto al apretar con firmeza la mano varonil. Felicidad irradiaba de la pareja.

La velada fue encantadora y, como todas las cosas buenas, se pasó volando. Hablaron y coquetearon por horas, tal como una pareja recién casada. Ambos habían olvidado lo tanto que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Habían descuidado esa preciosa relación que tenían por haberse concentrado solo en los momentos negativos por los que habían pasado. Era sin lugar a duda el mejor aniversario que habían celebrado… y aun faltaba la mejor parte.

Neji no podía esperar a regresar a casa, había preparado una sorpresa para su esposa y estaba ansioso por entregársela…

Un hermoso baúl de madera de caoba tallado a mano yacía sobre su cama. Tenten se acercó a este reservadamente.

"Neji, pensé que habíamos acordado que nada de regalos."

Su esposo se encogió de hombros, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, un gesto característico del Hyuuga.

Dentro del baúl encontró el arsenal de armas más hermoso que sus ojos jamás habían visto. Kunais, shurikens, senbons, tonfas… y mucho más. El metal brillaba bajo la luz de su habitación. La kunoichi en ella no pudo evitar emocionarse como una pequeña niña. Inspeccionó cada uno de los instrumentos, era un trabajo muy fino y hermoso. Con algo de pesar guardó el kunai corto que estaba sujetando. Fuera de los entrenamientos en el complejo Hyuuga, esas armas jamás cumplirían el propósito para el que fueron creadas. Al menos no en sus manos de civil.

"Hierro es el regalo tradicional para el sexto aniversario, y no se me ocurrió algo más perfecto para ti. Bueno… excepto esto." Tendió su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía el protector clásico de la Hoja. Tenten lo tomó sin entender.

"¿Qué punto tendría darte esas armas para decoración?"

"¿Qué…qué quieres decir?"

"He hablado con Hiashi. No es justo que una de mis esposas mantenga su trabajo como kunoichi y la otra no. Se abrió una posición en la Academia, necesitan una maestra de armas. El trabajo es tuyo, sí lo quieres. También serás reincorporada a la fuerza de shinobis de Konoha, Tsunade se ha hecho cargo de esto."

Los ojos se le aguaron después de la explicación. "Oh Neji… no sé que decir" no pudo contener más las lagrimas de pura felicidad. Este era el mejor regalo que su esposo le pudo dar. "Significa tanto para mi, gracias mi amor"

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos y besó su frente. Ese sentimiento dentro de él era increíble, saber que algo que había hecho traía tanta dicha a la mujer que amaba era una sensación que no podía comparar a nada en el mundo. "Feliz aniversario"

Tenten buscó los labios de él con los suyos y transmitió con el contacto todo el agradecimiento que sentía. Volvería a ser una kunoichi. El éxtasis no cabía en su pecho. Quería saltar, bailar, reír, y llorar más. Tenía el mejor esposo en el mundo, y era hora de recompensarlo.

…

Oyó las risas desde la entrada de su casa, sin embargo ya había sentido el chakra del otro ninja a metros de distancia del complejo Hyuuga. Molesto siguió el sonido hasta la terraza. La escena frente a sus ojos lo hizo enojar aun más. Los dos estaban acostados en el piso de madera, la cabeza de su esposa reposaba sobre el estómago del otro genio y este leía algo de una revista que al parecer a Ino le parecía muy gracioso.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Cada vez que ellos estaban juntos era como si nada más existiese, como si los dos no fuesen ninjas entrenados para percibir la presencia de otro humano a kilómetros sino que un par de adolescentes enamorados. Era ese tipo de comodidad que se tenían que le molestaba tanto. Ino abrió sus ojos al escucharlo y saltó para besarlo. Neji la miró incrédulo, que descarada.

"Estaba esperándote, amor" comentó en su melodiosa voz. ¿Cómo podía llamarlo amor y actuar como si nada segundos después de estar en una posición tan íntima con su supuesto mejor amigo? "Tu comida está en la mesa. Shika y yo saldremos a comer, espero que no te moleste… ¡Chaito!" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y antes de darle oportunidad de reaccionar ella y el Nara lo habían abandonado.

_¿Que sí no me molesta? _Pensó furioso apretando los puños. Ino era su esposa, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo al salir con otro hombre?

Tenten regresó exhausta de la Academia, llevaba casi un mes de vuelta a la faena de una kunoichi y su cuerpo estaba pagando el precio de los cinco años de desuso. Disfrutaba su trabajo, ser admirada por sus habilidades y además poder transmitir su conocimiento a las futuras generaciones. Orgullosa de si misma entró a la cocina, su estomago rugía.

Se sorprendió al hallar a su esposo sentado a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y en su cara se leía que llevaba un ánimo de mil demonios. Ella conocía esa expresión muy bien, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Como era de esperar esto molestó a Neji aún más. Guardando su compostura Tenten comenzó a preparar algo de comer para ambos, suponía que Neji llevaba horas así.

"Solo son amigos, Neji" comentó casualmente al poner un plato de pollo teriyaki y arroz blanco frente a él. Su esposo levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran siempre tan intuitivas?

La especialista en armas se sentó frente a él y comenzó a devorar su comida. Entre bocados continuó su monólogo "Tienes la misma cara que pusiste aquella vez que Kiba me invitó a salir. Estás celoso." La situación entera le causaba gracia. Puede que su esposo no lo supiese, pero definitivamente era un hombre posesivo. "Y no tienes motivo. Shikamaru es como un hermano para ella. Al igual que, Chouji. Solo que verla con él no te molesta porque no es tan guapo como Shikamaru."

El último comentario hizo que Neji se ahogara con su té verde. Tenten se rió, oh como le divertía esto. Su esposo podía ser un genio para todo menos para definir sus propios sentimientos. "No te preocupes, no es más guapo que tú" agregó con un guiño.

Neji torció la boca, todavía molesto. Después de llevar su vacío plato al fregador, lo abrazó por detrás. "No te preocupes. Ino te ama." Tranquilizó con una sonrisa y un beso a su sien. Lo sintió relajarse bajo sus brazos. Satisfecha se separó y le dijo "Vamos a la tienda de Dango, se me antoja."

…

La casa estaba vacía cuando regresó. El plato de comida que había preparado para Neji seguía intacto sobre la mesa. Fastidiada lo tiró a la cesta de la basura, su marido se comportaba como un bebe a veces.

Gracias a una ducha y a sus cómodos pijama el enojo se esfumó. Después de todo, era algo tonto… Y había tenido un gran día, no lo dejaría arruinarse. Se dispuso a irse a la cama, cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió y el pelinegro entró a la habitación.

"Neji, hueles a dango" exclamó haciendo un puchero "¿Me has traído?"

Su esposo ignoró lo adorable que se veía cuando ponía esa cara. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tenten, seguía de mal humor.

"¿Por qué no se lo pediste a tu querido Shikamaru?"

La sangre le comenzó a bullir de la rabia. No quería comenzar una pelea, no con las noticias que tenía, pero Neji se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. "Voy a ignorar ese comentario. Tengo algo que contarte."

Neji no se pudo contener y soltó otro comentario venenoso "¿Qué? ¿Qué te estás acostando con Nara?" no era algo que creyera de verdad, pero estaba tan molesto con ella que no le importaba lastimarla. ¿Acaso ella no comprendía lo molesto que era verla con otro hombre?

La cachetada que su esposa le proporcionó fue digna de una kunoichi. Neji sospecho que dejaría marca.

"¿Y qué si lo estuviese haciendo?" gritó furiosa. "Tú no eres quien para hablarme de monogamia"

"No me des esa mierda, tú sabías en lo que te metías cuando te casaste conmigo. No es como sí te estuviese engañando."

"¡No es como si me hubiesen dado otra opción!" escupió dándole directo a su ego.

"¡Entonces vete! Sí tanto te molesta estar conmigo, lárgate. No te quiero aquí" su voz sonó más dura y fría de lo que planeó. Divisó los atisbos de lágrimas en los ojos azules de Ino, pero su esposa, orgullosa como ninguna, no las dejó bajar y dándole la espalda comenzó a empacar. Neji la vio agarrar ropa y artículos tirándolos con rabia al fondo de una bolsa grande.

"Ya nos vamos, ¿feliz?" bramó antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo.

Le tomó varias horas para que se le pasase el enojo y para caer en cuenta de que Ino habló en plural y no singular.

* * *

**Jujuju soy perversa por dejarlo ahí, lo siento, ¿o no?;) hacía rato quería escribir una escena de Neji celoso y al fin encontré la manera de incorporarla. ¿Creen que lo he sacado de personaje? En parte lo puse muy romántico, y después muy patán. Aunque me gusta pensar que alrededor de sus esposas no contiene tanto las emociones. **

**Ya estoy en proceso de escribir el siguiente capitulo y viene explosivo, ¿tienen alguna predicción? **

**De nuevo, mil GRACIAS a todos los que leen/siguen/favorited este fic! Me encanta leer lo que piensan sobre él y saber que les he complacido. Déjenme saber lo que opinan! Los adoro, son mi roca y motivación. **

**Aparentemente hay reviewers que conocen más mi fic que yo que soy la autora. Hablan de que es mi derecho tener mis propios gustos, pero a la hora de decidir que tags ponerle a mi propia historia debo hacer lo que otros injustamente me piden. A todos aquellos que están a favor de la "petición" de que quite el tag de Tenten, la respuesta es, y seguirá siendo, no lo haré. ¿Cómo les gustaría a ustedes tener fans d pareja bombardeando su fic con comentarios despectivos sobre su historia y cómo deciden escribir a sus personajes? He sido muy tolerante a sus criticas, pero acaso y no están leyendo la misma historia? La relación de Neji/ten no comenzó como un cuento de hada, pero es OBVIO que ha ido evolucionando al igual que la amistad entre Ino y Tenten. No veo a fans de Neji/Ino dejándome reviews indignados por las escenas Neji/Ten. Este fic no es Neji/Ino y no es Neji/Ten, es Ten/Neji/Ino, está MUY claro en los tags, en el summary del fic y con el paso de cada capítulo se ve reforzada esa idea más y más. Si a alguien no le gusta esta idea entonces simplemente no lean un fic que indica un trio no una pareja. Me parece muy hipócrita demandar por respeto cuando ustedes no lo predican. A pesar de todo, gracias por sus opiniones. No solo los elogios ayudan a un escritor a mejorar su trabajo. Sus quejas me han animado a querer entregar un mejor capítulo y estoy determinada a escribir un mejor fic. ¡Gracias! Y como diría Taylor Swift the haters gonna hate, hate, hate ;)**

**Besos,**

**Alessandra**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Retrógrado**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Su pesadilla todavía no terminaba. No con la mirada que Tenten le había dirigido tan pronto y cuando lo vio en la mañana. Neji no estaba seguro sí le fascinaba lo cercanas que sus esposas se habían vuelto.

Sí, era mucho mejor que las peleas constantes… pero era agotador y terrorífico cuando unían fuerzas contra él. Trató de ignorar los ojos acusadores que sentía clavados en su nuca. Su cabeza era un remolino de preguntas y emociones que no podía controlar. No necesitaba más razones para sentirse abrumado.

"Tienes que disculparte con ella, Neji" lo reprochó eventualmente. Neji soltó un quejido, aparentemente era mucho pedir por un poco de paz.

"No tengo nada por lo cual disculparme"

"Por favor, Neji, la acusaste de estar teniendo una aventura con Shikamaru"

"Y ella no lo negó… espera, ¿oíste todo eso?" el Hyuuga sabía que habían estado gritando, pero su casa era bastante grande y el lado que pertenecía a Tenten estaba al lado opuesto del de Ino.

"El clan entero los oyó" mintió la castaña, la verdad es que había concentrado un poco de chakra en sus oídos para escuchar mejor. Pero Neji no tenía que saber eso.

"Perfecto" comentó sarcásticamente.

"Ese no es el punto, Neji. Es obvio que Ino no estaba hablando en serio, y fuiste tú quien comenzó a ofenderla." Más luego justo antes de salir a trabajar se volvió hacia él y en una voz más autoritaria comandó "Discúlpate. Con. Ella."

"No lo haré" murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ella oyera y desafiante se cruzó de brazos.

No se iba a disculpar cuando Ino era quien lo debía hacer, ni siquiera la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que Tenten tenía razón lo convencería de ello. Tampoco las últimas palabras de Ino antes de irse lo moverían a hacerlo.

A la rubia le encantaba el drama, y Neji no le sorprendería que hubiese utilizado esas palabras a propósito para provocar una reacción. Aunque no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿qué y sí si estaba embarazada? No ir a buscarla lo convertiría en el peor esposo de la historia sí aquel fuese su estado, pero sí de hecho todo era parte de su teatro entonces al que le verían la cara de idiota sería él.

¡No se iba a dejar manipular por esas mujercitas!

…

Como siempre, Neji fue fiel a su palabra. En todo el día no se dignó en ir a donde su otra esposa y hacer las paces. Tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente, ni al que siguió a ese.

Tenten ya había dejado de intentar de convencerlo, Neji era demasiado orgulloso. Y al parecer Ino también lo era, dado que no había regresado a casa aún, pero quizás sería más fácil hacerla entrar en razón a ella.

Esa tarde decidió irla a visitar a su apartamento. Cuando esta la dejó pasar dentro de su apartamento, Tenten pudo observar que la rubia se veía cansada y era obvio que había llorado frecuentemente en los últimos días.

Tenten se dio un minuto para reflejar lo diferente que las dos eran. La castaña podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había llorado –ocasiones que lo ameritaban solamente- ella era emocionalmente más fuerte. Como Tenten lo veía llorar no resolvía nada y prefería encontrar soluciones o maneras de desahogarse que fuesen productivas.

En cambio Ino parecía llorar después de cada pelea con Neji – claro, cuando nadie la veía- pero Tenten igual lo notaba.

Sabía que lidiar con el prodigio podía ser un desafío. Para ella no era fácil tampoco, pero lo conocía desde hacia tantos años y podía decirse que estaba acostumbrada. Neji la lastimaba en muchas ocasiones, pero Tenten conocía los límites de la personalidad de su esposo y lo perdonaba. Además, Neji había perdido a su padre muy temprano y nunca había tenido un ejemplo de lo que era ser un buen esposo. No estaba tratando de excusarlo, pero comprendía el por qué de su actitud.

Sin embargo, Ino no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con él. Y Tenten también comprendía que para ella era difícil acostumbrarse a esa actitud de Neji, ya que creció en un hogar donde su padre era expresivo y amoroso y que –probablemente- trataba a su madre mucho más efusivamente de cómo Neji la trataba a ella.

Neji no era un monstruo de esposo, era fiel, preocupado y respetuoso. Pero jamás sería de esos esposos súper cariñosos, que cuidan y miden todo lo que dicen, que sorprenden con gestos románticos espontáneamente. E Ino estaba descubriendo eso a las malas.

Tenten entró a la cocina para preparar té. La rubia necesitaba relajarse.

…

Ino se sentó en la mesita del desayunador, y la miró con recelo. _¿La habría mandado Neji? _La idea la molestó, pero al ver la expresión de genuina preocupación de su amiga cuando esta colocó una taza de humeante té frente a ella, esta duda se disipó. Tenten estaba aquí porque quería.

"Has las paces con Neji, ha sido casi una semana" comenzó la castaña. Ino se cruzó de brazos.

"No me voy a disculpar con ese cretino" refunfuñó.

Tenten suspiró. Estaba teniendo un deéjà vu. Quizás se había equivocado e Ino no sería tan cooperativa como había esperado.

"Los días que nos ha estado me ha tocado atenderlo, estoy planeando cobrártelos y lo más que demores para regresar más días te sumo" Ino había crecido administrando una floristería, quizás si le hablaba en términos de negocio lograría convencerla.

"¿Quién dice que voy a volver?" apretó sus brazos con más fuerza "Él no me quiere ahí"

"Neji estaba molesto, lo que dijo no refleja como se siente en realidad"

Su sospecha regresó, y señalándola acusadoramente preguntó "¿Te mandó a buscarme?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza. Ino entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió creerle. "Ok, pero estás de su lado"

"No, tonta. Pero te extraña" habló con sinceridad "Y yo también te extraño"

_Oh no, aquí voy de nuevo, _pensó al sentir sus ojos escocer. Las palabras de Tenten la habían conmovido y malditas hormonas que la convertían en una fuente andante.

"Shh" la confortó abrazándola de lado después de correr su silla junto a la de ella.

"Estoy embarazada" confesó Ino después de un par de minutos de llanto. Tenten tomó un hondo respiro. Lo venía sospechando desde hacia un rato y había sido reforzado la noche que escuchó su pelea, ahora estaba confirmado.

Como amiga se sentía alegre por la noticia, pero como la otra esposa de Neji no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Sabía que este día llegaría eventualmente, esa había sido la razón entera de su matrimonio con Neji. Bajo otras circunstancias el anuncio no le hubiera incomodado tanto como lo hacía ahora cuando ella también llevaba un hijo de Neji dentro suyo. Hijo que probablemente no llegaría al mundo al igual que sus hermanos antes de él.

Neji y ella habían decidido que era muy riesgoso intentar otro embarazo y habían sido cuidadosos para prevenir uno. Pero en los últimos meses, con el cambio positivo de él para con ella, Tenten se había descuidado. Todavía era temprano muy temprano en la gestación y podría encargarse de eso antes de que empeorase. Pero parte de ella quería aferrarse a esa criatura, todavía albergaba esperanzas de escuchar a un pequeño llamarla mamá. Mas sabía que el sufrimiento sería más grande el momento en el que lo perdería, lógicamente lo mejor sería actuar antes de que eso pasase.

Ino se secó su todavía mojado rostro con el dorso de su mano "Sé que tú también lo estás" reveló mirándola directo a los ojos. Una flama de determinación brilló en las orbes azules "Quiero que sigas el embarazo"

Tenten se tensó a su comentario. Ino sabía muy bien de su condición. ¿Qué se creía para pedirle algo así?

"¿Y sufrir perder a este también?" escupió. Ino nunca había experimentado el dolor de perder a alguien, mucho menos el dolor de perder a un hijo.

"No lo perderás" ahora sí que la estaba comenzando a molestar.

"No todo es color de rosas, Ino. _No puedo_ tener hijos" las palabras supieron amargas en su boca.

"Escúchame" pidió la rubia, tomándola de la mano. Tenten asintió, aún algo desconfiada. "Neji me contó sobre sus embarazos, y estoy casi segura de que es lo que está causando los abortos."

"¿Cómo? Ninguno de los médicos pudo darnos una explicación" interrumpió.

"Porque no estaban buscando respuestas en el lugar correcto. Ellos consideraron tu salud y tus condiciones. No las de los bebes."

"Continúa"

"En promedio sus embarazos han llegado tan solo hasta el primer trimestre, ¿cierto?" Tenten asintió, doliéndole pensar en las tres veces que se encontró sangrando inesperadamente. "Bueno, he estado leyendo sobre el tema, es probable que los ojos del bebé se forman alrededor de la tercera semana de vida… los párpados no hasta el cuarto mes. Entonces, teniendo eso en mente averigüé sobre el kekkei genkai de los Hyuuga."

Tenten escuchaba con atención, sabía que Ino tenía entrenamiento médico y muchas veces la había visto leyendo largos pergaminos en casa. Jamás se le ocurrió que estuviese investigando sobre su caso. Apretó su mano con fuerza como muestra de agradecimiento.

"En los récords de nacimientos y embarazos, pocos han terminado antes de tiempo. De esos, muy pocos después del tercer trimestre, pero en aquellos casos donde un parto debe ser inducido para sacar al feto del vientre ha sido observado que el feto presenta el byakugan tan temprano como los seis meses de gestación"

Ino había pasado horas y días tratando de figurar que podía estar causando aquellos abortos espontáneos. Tenten era una mujer joven, y obviamente fértil, por lo que algo más debía estar influyendo, y no había descansado hasta encontrar una respuesta.

"Tradicionalmente, los Hyuuga se casan entre ellos. Por lo que los genes para el byakugan están presentes en ambos padres. Tú sin embargo no eres poseedora del byakugan o de algún kekkei genkai y creo que el momento en el que el feto desarrolla esta característica causa una incompatibilidad con tu cuerpo, causando la repentina pérdida"

Lo que decía Ino tenía sentido, sin embargo no ayudaba a hacerla sentir mejor. Aquella incompatibilidad siempre existiría. Seguía sin poder tener hijos.

Ino notó su decepción, pero ella todavía no terminaba.

"Creo que ese problema puede ser solucionado con una transferencia de chakra de Neji" explicó. "He leído sobre algo llamado 'transfusión de chakra', en teoría sería un procedimiento fácil de realizar. Una vez su chakra este en el flujo del tuyo, ayudará a tu cuerpo a adoptarse al chakra del bebe y en consecuencia al byakugan. Sin embargo, estas transfusiones no son permanentes por lo que a lo largo del embarazo deberás someterte a al menos dos al trimestre para sostener el equilibrio. Sí tú y Neji están dispuestos, entonces yo me encargaré de realizar las transfusiones"

El rostro de Tenten se iluminó, e Ino juró que pudo ver sus ojos aguarse antes de que la chica abalanzase su cuerpo sobre el suyo en un abrazo. Pudo sentir su cuerpo sacudirse suavemente, e Ino sabía que estaba llorando. Ellas no eran tan distintas la una de la otra.

"Nuestros hijos serán hermanos" susurró Ino acariciando su espalda tiernamente. Tenten rió.

"Sí, seguro pelearan la mayoría del tiempo" corroboró.

"Pero al final del día se tendrán el uno al otro"

"Como nosotras"

Las dos señoras de Hyuuga sonrieron entre lágrimas de felicidad. Un brillante futuro se veía en el horizonte.

…

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Ino se había ido, y Neji la extrañaba. Las dudas acerca de su embarazo lo carcomían por dentro. Esa tarde cuando regresó a casa y la encontró vacía, una nota de Tenten para él en la cocina que leía '_Fui a ver a Ino' _lo convenció de que era hora de dejar su orgullo de lado y pedirle que regresará.

Rápidamente llegó al apartamento donde Ino solía vivir antes de su boda, y se paró frente a la puerta dubitativo. No podía esperar a que ella revelase la noticia para él, _necesitaba_ saber ya.

Activó su byakugan y observó hacia el interior del pequeño lugar. Su corazón latía fuerte con la expectativa. Cuando localizó el chakra característico de su mujer sintió como su corazón se detuvo.

Ahí en medio de la cocina halló no uno ni dos flujos de chakra, sino cuatro. Dos de ellos que conocía muy bien, y dos que todavía eran muy débiles, consistente con los de un bebé no nacido.

_No puede ser. _Sus dos esposas estaban embarazadas. El orgullo y la felicidad no le cabían en el pecho, pero pronto fueron remplazadas por preocupación por Tenten. Su primera esposa ya había sufrido demasiado, y su propia vida podría estar en riesgo de continuar ese embarazo. Por esa razón ellos habían sido precavidos, o al menos tratado. Tristeza remplazó a la preocupación. No quería tener que decir adiós a otro hijo.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ellas habían sentido su presencia. Tenten fue quien abrió, y a Neji le extrañó ver que sus ojos estaban rojos. Ella muy poco lloraba. ¿Algo malo había pasado?

Antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, Tenten lo arrastró hasta la cocina donde estaba Ino. Ella también había estado llorando. Se sentó en el medio de sus dos esposas y esperó a que alguna de las dos explicará lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo siento" fue Ino quien rompió el silencio y se abrazó de su cintura y recostando su cabeza a un lado de su pecho. Neji rodeó sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo y besó su cabeza.

"Yo también lo siento" a la luz de la recién revelación que había tenido su pelea de noches atrás parecía ahora tonta.

A su vez, Tenten se abrazó de él a su derecha y él también la besó. Sabía que las chicas lo habían visto con su byakugan activado y que sabía de los embarazos, por lo que estaba demás prolongar la conversación.

"Ten, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Desde su lugar en su pecho ella contestó "Vamos a tener un bebé."

"Pero tu salud…" fue interrumpido por su esposa.

"Estaré bien, Ino se hará cargo de que así sea" Neji separó a ambas mujeres de si y movió sus ojos de una a otra.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" inquirió. Entre ambas explicaron la conclusión a la que Ino había llegado y la nueva esperanza que su solución traía. Por segunda vez esa noche, su corazón se detuvo nuevamente e inmediatamente comenzó a latir con rapidez. Iba a ser padre.

Rodeó la cintura de cada una de sus esposas atrayéndolas nuevamente hacía él. Sus manos reposando sobre los dos todavía planos vientres. Ino y Tenten también se abrazaron mutuamente.

Así conectados los tres, Neji se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ellos ya eran una familia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Lo siento tanto por la demora. Capí. extra largo, con varias revelaciones incluidas, para compensar por esto. **

**El problema con este capi. fue que nunca me salía como quería, lo escribí de tres diferentes maneras y ninguna me gustó, hasta ahora. Este triangulo amoroso ahora parece más un círculo ;)**

**Quería agregar que soy una cabeza hueca! Ya que en el capi anterior indique que Naruto era el Hokage, pero en el segundo había escrito que lo era Tsunade. Lo que pasa es que se me cruzaron los cables, Naruto es mi Hokage en otro de mis fics y pues me confundí. Lo siento si causó confusión, pero ya lo he corregido! No duden en hacerme saber si encuentran errorcitos de cualquier tipo y discrepancias!**

**Mia, Nat and Ash, sxem-yui28, Falainakorna, Eri, Tsukimon, Eri-Yagami, Marce, Mari30, HMarie, ****(A TODOS a lo largo del fic) **** un beso gigante, gracias por sus lindos reviews! **

**me quiero disculpar sí ofendí a alguna NejiTen fan con mis notas de autor del capi anterior. Era algo frustrante no poder expresar (para no hacer spoiler) que no odio a Tenten sino que tengo planes para ella que a medida del fic se conocerán. En otros de mis fics Ino también sufre, asi que no es una vendetta que tengo contra Tenten. Es simplemente mi manera de escribir.**

**Bueno ya para cerrar, en el próximo capi Neji se dará cuenta que vivir con dos mujeres embarazadas no es tan lindo como lo ve… jujuju lo haré sufrir. ;) **

**¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por su paciencia! **

**Besos y abrazos, **

**Alessandra**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Retrógrado **

**Capítulo 8**

**Advertencia: Lemon – M Rated**

Estaba soñando con ellas. De nuevo. Maldijo a sus amigos. Todo había sido culpa de ellos.

Tenten e Ino tenían ocho semanas de embarazo. Todavía ni siquiera mostraban la más mínima indicación de estar desarrollando a un ser humano dentro de sus planos vientres, pero aún así la aldea entera sabía, gracias a la lengua floja de Lee estimulada por el alcohol.

Esa noche en el bar cuando la noticia escapó al muy embriagado shinobi cejudo, sus otros amigos acosaron a Neji inmediatamente. El tipo de preguntas ridículas que le habían hecho. Pero la que prevalecía era ' ¿Te estás acostando con ellas a la vez?'. Porque al parecer esa podía ser la única explicación de por qué sus dos esposas habían concebido al mismo tiempo.

Por más que le había molestado sus insinuaciones no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la idea. Era hombre después de todo y ya se había acostado con ambas por separado, imaginárselas juntas en su cama no era tan difícil.

Pero el sabía que habían límites a la paciencia de sus mujeres. Neji sentía que ya era demasiado pedir de ellas que tuviesen que compartir esposo y hogar. Además siquiera sugerir algo así de ellas sería una falta de respeto… y que probablemente podría costarle la vida.

Así que la fantasía de un trío era reprimida a sus sueños.

…

– Está diciendo tu nombre – señaló Ino. Neji se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, inconsciente de las dos miradas de sus esposas que lo estudiaban con curiosidad. Sobretodo al bulto en sus pantalones. No había que ser genio para deducir el carácter del sueño que estaba teniendo.

–Te juro que antes de que llegaras, estaba diciendo el tuyo. – protestó Tenten.

Entonces les pegó el entendimiento. Neji estaba fantaseando con las dos, _a la vez_. Curiosamente ninguna de ellas se sintió ofendida o asqueada con su marido.

– ¿Te molestaría? – preguntó Ino rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Tenten se sonrojó ante la directa pregunta. Pero se encogió de hombros señalando que no estaba segura.

– ¿Tú quieres? – Ino asintió.

– ¿Y tú?

– No estaría mal experimentar.

Ino sonrió. Hacía rato que venía pensando cómo sería tener un trío con ellos dos. O sea, su situación era la perfecta para sustentar esta fantasía al estar Neji legalmente casado a ambas.

– No puedo esperar a decirle a Neji.

– ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó el aludido que había despertado al oír sus voces.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada.

– Que queremos un trío – sentenció Ino. Tenten señaló la entrepierna de su marido.

– ¿Hablé dormido? – preguntó avergonzado.

-Ajá – respondieron al unísono.

– ¿Y no quieren matarme? – ellas negaron con la cabeza. Neji no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. ¿Seguiría dormido? – ¿Están seguras?

– ¡Sí! – asintieron.

El se puso de pie. Su mirada perla pasó de la una a la otra. Todavía no estaba convencido, pero cuando vio la determinación en los dos pares de ojos supo que ellas honestamente no tenían ninguna objeción.

Sonrió de lado. Sí que era un hombre afortunado.

…

Tenten e Ino entraron a la habitación a la par, ambas usando batas de seda. La de Tenten blanca con rosa y la de Ino, lila. Sus esposas se acercaron hasta la cama, donde Neji estaba sentado al borde. Sus ojos perla no se perdían ningún movimiento de ellas.

Los tres se miraron por un momento sin decir nada, cada uno nervioso a su propia manera. Estaban experimentando la calma antes de la tormenta.

Fue su primera esposa quién tomó la iniciativa al avanzar un par de pasos hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Usando ambas manos Neji deshizo el lazo que sostenía la bata a la cintura. El fino material se deslizo por los bronceados hombros de la kunoichi hasta caer al suelo. A la vez, Ino se deshizo de los ganchitos que sostenían los moños de Tenten, liberando su cabello. Las hebras castañas cayeron sobre sus hombros, e Ino las recorrió con sus dedos para deshacer cualquier nudo. Tenten cerró los ojos ante el placer que le traía sentir las manos de su esposo sobre su desnudo cuerpo, mezclado con la nueva sensación que eran las caricias de Ino a su cabello.

De un jalón Neji la sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a besar su cuello sin abandonar sus atenciones al resto de su cuerpo. Tenten sintió su erección rozar contra su espalda. Acababan de comenzar y él ya estaba así de excitado.

Ahora ambos castaños encaraban a la única rubia en el cuarto. Tenten la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hasta ellos, y de un solo movimiento soltó la bata que todavía la cubría.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar el sonrojo que se esparció sobre sus mejillas. Por supuesto que habían visto a otras mujeres desnudas antes, incluso ellas se habían visto así varias veces en las aguas termales. Pero esta situación era distinta. Muy distinta. Mas cuando ambas asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, en señal de que todo saldría bien, la vergüenza se disipó. Esto era algo que querían.

La castaña se acomodó sobre una de las piernas de Neji, dejándole la otra libre para Ino. Cuando ésta se sentó, el Hyuuga las rodeó a ambas por la cintura. Su boca encontró la de Tenten y comenzó a devorarla. Ino por su parte había comenzado a besar…chupar su cuello. Dejaría marca, de seguro, pero estaba tan sumergido en el placer que su mente solo podía concentrar en el ahí y el ahora. ¿De verdad que esto estaba sucediendo?

Entre las dos se deshicieron de la ropa de su marido, quedando los tres como habían venido al mundo.

Neji soltó un gruñido cuando sintió manos sobre su hombría. No hacía falta mirar para saber a quién le pertenecían. La mano que rodeaba su base era la más suave y pequeña de Ino, la otra que cubría la mitad superior era más delgada y con yemas ligeramente endurecidas por el constante uso de armas, de Tenten. Perfectamente sincronizadas empezaron a masturbarlo, cuando una subía, la otra bajaba y se encontraban en el medio.

Queriendo complacerlas a ellas también, pellizco sus pezones y case se viene cuando ambas gimieron al unísono en sus oídos. Apenas iban comenzando las preliminares y la realidad ya era mil veces mejor que cualquiera de sus más intensas fantasías.

Nunca se imaginó que se harían realidad, sus amigos lo habían dejado claro…irse a cama con dos mujeres el sueño de todo hombre. Pero esto iba mucho más allá de la parte sexual, esta experiencia no sería igual con ningún otras dos. Era especial porque eran _ellas_, sus esposas, porque entre los tres se amaban, porque su conexión era tan fuerte que podían compartir aquel encuentro tan íntimo buscando la satisfacción del otro más que la propia.

Ino se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a su marido, le dedicó una mirada traviesa antes de llevarse su miembro a la boca. A ella le gustaba hacerle oral a Neji, le gustaba su sabor salado, su olor a almizcle, la dureza, la textura venosa. Lo empujó dentro de su boca hasta que rozó su garganta. Antes de casarse con él, tenía la concepción de que aquella sería una actividad de la que no disfrutaría y tendría que realizar solamente para complacerlo…pero se había equivocado, ella la disfrutaba tanto como él. O sea, estaban teniendo un _trío. _Cuando hay amor no hay ninguna limitación o inhibición. Y ella amaba a esos dos castaños que ahora se besaban fogosamente sobre el colchón.

Neji empujó su cabeza para que lo tomará por completo. Ella lo chupó con fuerza, y él se estremeció. Gimió dentro del beso que compartía con Tenten.

La vibración dentro de su boca producida por el gruñido de Neji la incentivó a mover su lengua con más avidez. Agarró la mano libre de su marido y la condujo hasta su húmeda intimidad. Más que húmeda, nunca había estado tan mojada. Se sentía como una pervertida, pero ver a Ino hacerle una felación a Neji la había puesto muy caliente. La diligencia con la que la rubia lo tomaba dentro de su boca, ver el miembro de Neji rojizo y brilloso aparecer y desaparecer…era su propio entretenimiento privado.

Cuando Ino llegó a sus vidas, Tenten había estado celosa. Se había comportado de manera irracional e infantil. A pesar de que ahora su actitud le avergonzaba, sabía que había estado bien fundamentada. Una nueva esposa sería un golpe duro para cualquier mujer. El día de la boda de ellos había jurado que sí Neji algún día sugería un trío, lo mataría. Se dijo que ella jamás consentiría a tal denigración. Ahora le parecía gracioso que estaban teniendo un trío a sugerencia suya. Las cosas habían cambiado para mejor. Cuando dos personas se aman, la intimidad sexual es una parte importante de aquella relación. ¿Por qué no aplicar el concepto a tres? Amaba a Ino. Ellas se habían aprendido a valorar y apreciar a través del vínculo que las unía, Neji. Era totalmente natural que ese amor se tradujese a pasión.

Sintió que Neji estaba cerca de su cima, por lo que dándole una última lamida a la punta de su glande se separó de él.

De pie frente a la cama su mirada encontró los ojos café de Tenten, y sin tener que decir una palabra le dijo 'Adelante, tú eres la primera esposa'. Tenten le sonrió en agradecimiento, y con la mano le indicó que los acompañará en la cama. Ninguno de los tres tenía por que quedar por fuera.

Ino obedeció y se sentó al lado de ellos. Tenten acababa de reposicionarse sobre Neji, rozó su clítoris contra la dureza de él y ambos soltaron un quejido. Una de las manos de Ino lo agarró por la base, y guió su punta hasta la rosada entrada de Tenten. Tenten se erizó cuando lo sintió ahí. Neji no podía creer que algo más erótico que la escena frente a sus ojos pudiese existir. Movió sus caderas para empujarse por completo en la estrechez de su primera esposa quién gritó su nombre al sentirlo todo adentro. Suave pero firmemente jaló el cabello de Ino, para indicarle que se acercase a él, ella gateó hasta la altura en que sus rostros se encontraron y por primera vez en la noche se besaron.

Neji que solía besar con los ojos cerrados, no podía bajar sus párpados. Sus ojos clavados en los senos de Tenten que subían y bajan a medida que él salía y se hundía en ella. La lengua de Ino en su boca, las paredes de Tenten estrujándolo, los pezones de Ino bajo sus manos, los gritos de Tenten… se iba a venir. Cerró los ojos y trató de apaciguar su errática respiración. Todavía era muy pronto para terminar.

Logró controlar su eyaculación, pero _oportunamente_ Ino decidió cambiar posiciones en aquel momento. Se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y se movió hasta quedar sobre su rostro, sus piernas flanqueando cada lado de su cabeza. La esencia de ella inmediatamente lo intoxicó. Literalmente podía oler su excitación. Su lengua no tardó en encontrar su abertura, y ávidamente se puso a trabajar, prestándole especial atención a su hinchado botón.

Los gemidos de Tenten pronto fueron acompañados por los de Ino. Ahora era el quién sincronizaba las pinceladas de su lengua con las estocadas de su glande. Escucharlas gritar su nombre era música para sus oídos.

Tenten vio la espalda de Ino arquearse y su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Ino cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la fuerza de su orgasmo afectar cada terminación nerviosa de su ser.

El chillido que pegó Ino la llevó al borde, tomando el control del ritmo de las penetraciones hundió el miembro de su marido una última vez dentro de ella, el contacto trayéndole su propio clímax.

Al sentir los músculos vaginales de Tenten contraerse sobre su miembro, más los jugos de Ino que saciaban su boca se dejó culminar, viniéndose con fuerza y regalándole a Tenten su caliente descarga.

Ino se dejó caer al lado de Neji, y Tenten, al opuesto. Los tres demasiado sacudidos como para decir algo. Neji se arregló de manera que las rodeó a ambas por los hombros. Ellas a su vez se acurrucaron contra él.

Estaba exhausto, y se sentía tan a gusto con ellas así. Pronto sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que el sueño lo atrapó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Supongo que tendré que esperar a mi turno para después – bromeó Ino al percatarse del estado de su esposo.

– No puedo creer que _siempre _se duerma – respaldó Tenten riendo.

Las dos mujeres se tomaron de las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo.

– Creo que estuvimos bien para ser nuestra primera vez.

– Estuvimos increíbles.

Rieron una vez más, y luego callaron…era raro tener con quien hablar después del sexo. Rieron una vez más ante lo ridículo que ahora parecía lo que acababan de hacer. Habían tenido sexo, los tres juntos.

Y sí, de hecho, había sido increíble.

* * *

**_Decidí darles un break (y alguito de diversión) a estos tres antes de que toda la locura del embarazo doble comience de verdad. _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**

**_Alessandra_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Retrógrado**

**Capítulo 9**

—¡Neji!

—Neji

—¡Neji!

—Nejiiiii

Así comenzó su mañana. Así comenzaban todas sus mañanas en los últimos. No, no era el dulce sonido de sus dos esposas en la cama con él gimiendo su nombre. Era el agotador y martirizante llamar de dos mujeres hormonales y desquiciadas. Corrección, _embarazadas_.

Sí, sí, debía estar agradecido que dichas mujeres estuviesen cargando a sus hijos dentro de ellas, que estuviesen sacrificando su cuerpo, su profesión, etcétera, etcétera… Y lo estaba, mucho, pero con frecuencia sentía que el más sacrificado era él. Sus amigos que ya eran padres le habían advertido que el camino del embarazo es uno muy gratificante pero también uno muy agobiador. Y eso que ellos solamente habían tenido que lidiar con una esposa.

Tenten, que por lo general es alegre pero no extra expresiva se había convertido a un carácter totalmente hiperactivo. Siempre quería estar haciendo ejercicio, o yoga, o cocinando, y sobretodo _hablando_. Hablaba más que Ino, por Kami. Era como sí se hubiese casado con Lee.

Ino, bueno Ino era Ino multiplicada por mil. Su corto temperamento había llegado al extremo que sí él tan solo la hubiese mirado de 'manera incorrecta', estallaba. Y con ella nunca se sabía, a veces rompía en llanto, otras le gritaba, o se marchaba de la casa por días.

Y las peleas que armaban entre ellas.

Era como volver a los primeros meses de sus vidas juntos. Tan severa era la situación que llegaba al punto que Neji se sentía más relajado en misiones rango S que en casa. Con su escuadrón era el capitán, al que todos escuchaban y acataban lo que decía; cada movimiento suyo era apreciado y tenía la certeza de que el resultado sería bueno cualquiera fueran sus acciones y decisiones. En casa, era lo contrario. Casi había perdido el rol de cabecilla. Para ser honesto, se sentía como un esclavo.

Ino y Tenten se la pasaban ordenándolo. 'Neji, agua', 'Neji, masaje en los pies', 'Neji, apaga el abanico'… No habían por favor ni gracias. Sus mujeres eran unas verdaderas tiranas. Y sí él alguna vez se atrevía a rechistar, ellas no dudaban en usar su nueva frase favorita 'Sí supieras el trabajo que es llevar una vida dentro tuyo'. Viró los ojos al recordarlas decir esto.

Pero habían esos momentos que hacían todo su sufrimiento más que soportable, merecedor. Como cuando llegaba a casa y Tenten lo recibía con abrazos y sonrisas, y le decía lo feliz que era de al fin poder sentir a su bebé moverse y lo dejaba sentir las pataditas que daba. O cuando Ino lo elogiaba y le decía que deseaba que su hijo o hija fuera igualito a él (sin lo estoico, agregaba al final) y que era muy afortunada de tenerlo como esposo. Le daba orgullo saber que ambas mujeres pensaban altamente de él, que lo consideraban un buen esposo, y que sabían que sería un buen padre.

Pero sus momentos favoritos, era verlas a ellas juntas (cuando no estaban peleando). Ino se preocupaba del embarazo de Tenten más que del propio, le tenía controlados sus chequeos, dieta, horas de sueño, ejercicio. Tenten a su vez cuidaba de ella, la motivaba a mantenerse activa e impedía que sucumbiera a todas las tentaciones comestibles que tanto se le antojaban (y que eran promovidas por Akimichi). Muchas veces las escuchaba prediciendo el sexo del bebé opuesto y planeando nombres de acuerdo con esto. Entre las dos habían decorado la nueva recámara de los bebés, en –según ellas- tonos neutrales pero que a su gusto le parecían muy femeninos. Ellas tenía planeado criar a sus hijos no solo como hermanos, sino gemelos. Su hijo con Ino llegaría tres días antes, que su hijo con Tenten, de acuerdo con las fechas que había dado el hospital. Pero ellas aseguraban que ellos vendrían al mundo el mismo día.

Sea como sea, él no podía esperar a que esos niños llegasen.

§§§

La primera regla que Hinata Hyuuga impondría como líder del Clan sería la erradicación de la costumbre de colocar el sello maldito. Era iluso pensar que se podría acabar con las ramas, quizás en un futuro, pero era un concepto tan arraigado en la historia de su familia que sería casi imposible combatir. El sello, en cambio, era una meta mucho más accesible. Su ascenso no llegaría hasta dentro de un año, o quizás un poco más, pero definitivamente sería antes de que los hijos de Neji llegasen a la edad señalada para marcarlos.

Era precisamente su primo la motivación a acabar con ese cruel mandamiento. Neji había hecho, y seguía haciendo tanto por ella. Y por un cambio ella quería hacer algo por él. Cuando el Clan le impuso una segunda esposa y éste aceptó con la cabeza baja, el corazón se le había estrujado. En ese entonces, lo había visto como una humillación para el prodigio Hyuuga. También para Tenten, con la que se había encariñado bastante en los años que llevaban compartiendo apellido. Le parecía injusto que el Clan en vez de apoyarlos en su sufrimiento, los castigaba por algo sobre lo que no tenían control.

Creyó que la decisión no podría ser peor, hasta que eligieron a Ino como segunda esposa. Ella admiraba mucho a la otra kunoichi, pero sabía que agregarla a la mezcla sería catastrófico. Y lo fue. Los primeros meses después de su boda fueron una tortura para cualquiera que viviese en el complejo Hyuuga. No pasaba un día sin que oyesen una pelea proveniente de la casa de Neji.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo Hinata tuvo que reconsiderar su opinión. Las cosas habían mejorado entre los tres, notablemente. Cuando Neji desposó a Tenten, era obvio que la amaba pero Hinata supo que lo que movió su matrimonio fue _otra _imposición del Clan. Nunca consideró a Neji enamorado de Tenten. Cosa que cambió después de la llegada de la rubia a su hogar. La verdad que no tenía sentido, pero quizás tener que convivir con otra mujer había ayudado a su primo a valorar y explorar sus sentimientos hacia su primera esposa de una manera diferente.

Lo más importante para ella era verlo feliz. No que él lo expresara, pero ella lo conocía literalmente desde la cuna. Especialmente desde el anuncio de los embarazos, Neji parecía rodeado por un aura de tranquilidad y totalmente pura felicidad. Y ella quería asegurarse de que esto no cambiara. Sí alguien merecía ser feliz, era él.

§§§

Todas las noches rezaba para agradecer lo afortunada que era. Este nuevo bebé no remplazaría ni compensaría por los que había perdido, los amaba de igual forma. Pero no podía negar que era diferente. No es que se sintiese más real, ya que sus otros tres también lo habían sido. Pero era tangible. Tenía la certeza de que podría cargarlo, arrullarlo, verlo crecer… y nada se comparaba a la felicidad que esto le causaba.

El pequeño creciendo en su vientre la motivaba a despertar cada día llena de energía. A vivir con actitud vibrante. Desde ya sabía que este niño, presentía que era varón, sería como ella: alegre, entusiasta, travieso. Se movía tanto, y también la pateaba mucho –más de lo que le gustaría –, y eso era un bendición. Su hijito estaba vivo, sano y listo para llegar al mundo.

Y estaría aquí muy pronto. Dos semanas más y al fin podría sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Llegó a la meta que se había puesto para su recorrido diario, pero se sentía como sí pudiese correr una hora más.

_¿Por qué no?_

§§§

'_13 días más', '12 días más', '11 días más'.._. Ino despertaba cada día con el conteo regresivo como primer pensamiento. Ya quería a este bebé fuera. Claro que estaba emocionada por su llegada, quería sostenerlo y besarlo y ver su hermosa carita. Pero también quería dejar de estar embarazada. Honestamente, era la peor etapa que había vivido.

¡Comenzando con que se veía gorda! Su vejiga era del tamaño de una nuez, las hormonas eran las amas y señoras de su sistema, sus pies le dolían, la espalda le dolía, y hasta los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar. Esta sería su primer y último embarazo, decidió. Pero sabía que cambiaría de parecer, quería darle varios hijos a Neji.

_Llega pronto, bebé_ pidió colocando una mano sobre su estómago mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

§§§

Todo había pasado muy rápido, la había encontrado en el suelo desmayada con un charco alrededor suyo. Su agua se había roto. Era tradición de las familias antiguas dar a luz en el hogar, pero Ino sugirió que el parto de Tenten fuese en el hospital dado su historial. Y al hospital la llevó sin dudarlo.

No se suponía que el bebé llegase hasta dentro de otra semana y media, y estaba con los nervios en punta dentro del salón de operaciones. Ya que Tenten no despertaba y el bebé estaba en camino, Sakura había decidido realizar una cesárea.

Su hijo llegó al mundo chillando, lleno de vida, luego le explicaron que haber nacido una semana prematuro no afectaba mucho. Mas Neji no pudo relajarse o disfrutar completamente de su llegada. El monitor que tomaba los signos vitales de Tenten pitaba sin parar.

Forzadamente lo obligaron a salir de la habitación, aumentando su nerviosismo. No podía perderla. Fuera de la sala encontró a Lee y a Ino, la última gimoteando. Entonces vio blanco. La rabia que se apoderó de él producto de su impotencia e incertidumbre la desquitó en ella.

Ignorando la intervención de Lee, la agarró bruscamente por los hombros y la zarandeó.

—Esto es tu culpa — siseó, a Lee le sorprendió el tono que estaba usando con la Yamanaka. Neji no hablaba así desde su pelea con Naruto en los exámenes Chunin. —Mi esposa va a morir por tu egocentrismo. Tenten no puede tener hijos, pero tú eres tan prepotente y diste y diste hasta convencerla, ¿no?.

A Ino los ojos se le aguaron aún más. Sus palabras le dolían más que sus dedos apretando su piel. Pero Neji no se detuvo ahí.

—La única razón por la que me casé contigo fue un heredero. Lo único que tenías que hacer era parirme un hijo, pero eso no fue suficiente para ti. Haces lo que quieres, te crees por encima de cualquier fuerza. Eres tan egoísta que no me extrañaría que este fuera tu plan desde el principio, la preciosa princesa no soporta ser segunda en nada.

—¡Neji, suficiente! — fue Naruto quién intervino. El pronto a ser Hokage y su prometida, Hinata, acababan de llegar. El genio Hyuuga pareció reaccionar, y la soltó pero la mirada que le dedicó a la rubia le caló los huesos.

Lee lo tomó por el brazo y lo guió hasta unas sillas. Neji estaba fuera de sí, no podía asimilar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El ambiente quedó tenso, los recién llegados se sentaron junto a el nuevo padre y trataron de consolarlo, asegurando que todo iba a salir bien. Ino aprovechó que la atención estaba puesta en él, y disimuladamente dejó el lugar. Obviamente, no era ni necesitada ni querida ahí.

§§§

Sakura salió un par de horas más tarde, su cabello aplastado contra su frente por el sudor. Había sido una batalla cuesta arriba.

—Neji — llamó la atención del Hyuuga, que por primera vez lo veía vulnerable —Ella está estable. La vamos a transferir al piso de arriba a una habitación privada para que puedas estar con ella. Felicidades, papá.

Neji asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su cuerpo y espíritu habían sido tomados por una gran ola de alivio. Se permitió respirar con paz, y deshizo los puños que sus manos habían formado. Sintió las palmadas de Lee y Naruto en su espalda, oyó sus felicitaciones, Hinata lo estaba abrazando… pero alguien faltaba, cayó en cuenta que Ino no estaba.

Se sintió culpable por la manera que había reaccionado, pero sabía que ella lo perdonaría. Había sido un estúpido error, pero respaldado con una buena justificación. Sí hubiese perdido a Tenten… pero no la perdió, y ahora ella y su hijo aguardaban por él. Más tarde se disculparía con Ino.

—Hinata — llamó a su prima para pedirle que fuese a buscar a Ino, avisarle que Tenten estaba bien. Sabía que Tenten la querría ahí para presentarle a su hijo, y él también quería compartir eso con ella.

Hinata asintió y con Naruto y Lee salió del hospital para dejar al padre ir a disfrutar de la nueva adición a su familia.

§§§

Ino había caminado sin rumbo por horas. Las palabras de Neji quemando su memoria. Él tenía razón, ella era egoísta. Sí ella no hubiese insistido Tenten estaría bien. Que había probado con poder mantener su embarazo, sí había acabado con la vida de su amiga. Lloró amargamente, Tenten se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella y no se iba a perdonar haberla perdido por su afán.

Cansada física y emocionalmente, decidió tomar el camino a casa. Pensó en ir donde su padre, pero desistió de este plan ya que Inoichi la consolaría y le aseguraría que no había sido su culpa. Ella no merecía compasión de nadie en ese momento, no después de lo que había hecho.

Todo el camino había sentido contracciones fuertes, pero las había ignorado, no era la primera vez que las sentía ese mes, meras falsas alarmas. Mas cuando divisó el complejo Hyuuga, su agua se rompió.

§§§

Hinata la encontró recostada de una pared, jadeando fuertemente.

—El bebé — le informó ella y la heredera se sobresaltó cuando entendió su significado.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

—No voy a aguantar hasta allá —contestó ella muy rápido. No era totalmente falso, pero al contrario que Tenten, ella no corría riesgo de dar a luz en casa. Además, en ese momento no quería tener que enfrentar a Neji, seguro pensaría que había planeado esto también para llamar la atención.

Hinata tenía básico conocimientos médicos, y antes había asistido en algunos partos caseros dentro del Clan, podía hacer esto. Recostó a Ino de si, y juntas caminaron hasta su residencia.

§§§

El niño en sus brazos era idéntico a él. Quizás eso era el orgullo hablando, pero definitivamente era Hyuuga. Había heredado tanto como su tez pálida (aunque se veía rosadito por el momento), su cabello castaño y sus ojos lavanda. Ese pequeño en sus brazos era un bulto de alegría.

Besó la frente de su mujer que había despertado hace poco. Tenten extendió los brazos y él lo colocó con tanto cuidado como si estuviese hecho de porcelana. La castaña lloró al sostenerlo y verlo por primera vez. Era tan hermoso, y estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Sus ojitos curiosos mirándola como sí fuera lo único en el mundo. Este bebito era su propósito en vida, todos los momentos sumaban para llegar a este.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? — preguntó Neji, que no había dejado de mirarlo ni por un momento.

—No lo sé — contestó ella risueñamente, en verdad no importaba en ese momento. Estaba tan concentrada en su carita y su suave piel que nombrarlo era algo secundario en su lista de prioridades. Quizás Ino podría ayudarlos a escoger. Notando la ausencia de la rubia, interrogó a su marido.

Neji le contó lo que había pasado y el rostro de ella se contrajo.

—Oh, no…Neji, no fue su culpa. Empujé mi cuerpo fuera de sus limites, no debí haber corrido esos kilómetros de más, estaba deshidratada. Fue irresponsable, — acarició con su dedo índice la naricita de su hijo — pero estamos bien.

Ahora Neji se sentía como un idiota, Tenten lo tomó de la mano.

—Tienes que disculparte pero sé que ella entenderá, no te preocupes.

Ella tenía razón, no había motivo por el que abatirse. Ino estaría feliz de saber que Tenten y el niño estaban bien, y sería rápida en perdonar su ofensa. Se sentó en la cama y tomó a su niño en brazos. De verdad que era hermoso.

§§§

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ino cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la Hyuuga. Estaba sudando a mares, y el dolor era insoportable. Tenía que parir ya.

—Vi…viene de pies — tartamudeó ella. Hinata no tenía idea como actuar ante tal situación, sabía que de haberlo notado antes el bebé se habría podido reposicionar, pero a estas alturas intervención sería necesaria. Y ella no tenía experiencia con cesáreas.

Ino gritó cuando una contracción le pegó. Ya no había tiempo, con un rápido movimiento de manos salió de su cuerpo y entró al de Hinata. La Hyuuga no tenía el conocimiento para realizar esa operación e Ino no podía arriesgar prolongarlo más. Su bebé podría atragantarse con el cordón umbilical, o este mismo podía comprimirse y cortar el suplemento de oxígeno. La única oportunidad que tenía para sobrevivir es que ella misma realizase la cesárea.

Puso las manos de Hinata a la obra. Es verdaderamente una sensación extraña la de abrir tu propio cuerpo, cortar las capas de grasa y tejido y ver tu sangre fluir sin percibir ningún dolor. Pero no estaba completamente inafectada. Sus niveles de chakra se estaban debilitando rápidamente, ya que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un gran trauma físico y mental.

Por suerte, todo su entrenamiento médico había rendido frutos. Sabía con exactitud donde hacer las incisiones y sus movimientos eran precisos y breves. Llegó al útero con rapidez, y pronto las manos de Hinata removieron al bebé de su interior. Cortó el cordón umbilical.

Era una niña.

Por un momento no la sintió moverse y su mundo se derrumbó, pero después de un infinito instante, la pequeña lloró anunciando que estaba viva. La secó y envolvió con toallas húmedas y mantas que Hinata había preparado. Y la recostó entre el espacio de su brazo y costado de su cuerpo inconsciente. Recorrió su cuerpecito con la palma de la mano de Hinata, un rápido escaneo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Lo estaba.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas detrás de sus ojos, estaba muy mareada y sabía que no iba a resistir mucho más. Liberó el cuerpo de Hinata y volvió al propio.

Gritó agudamente, todo su cuerpo ardía. No había tenido tiempo –o necesidad – de administrar anestesia. Haciendo uso de su byakugan Hinata localizó sus receptores de dolor y rápidamente selló el flujo de chakra a estos. La Hyuuga se preparó para suturarla, tendría que ser algo básico que la sostendría hasta que llegaran al hospital, pero Ino la detuvo.

—No tiene caso, Hinata-chan — su voz completamente serena. Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. No, no podía permitirlo. Pero la Yamanaka era mucho más conocida en el arte de la medicina, y una mujer tan tenaz no se vencería de saber que había alguna esperanza.

Iba a morir. Sin embargo, estaba en paz. Había visto en la mente de Hinata que tanto Tenten como su bebé estaban fuera de peligro. _Un niño, un niño que cuidara de su hermanita. _Lamentóno haberlo podido conocer. Pero era más que feliz con haber podido sostener a su niña en brazos.

Se había equivocado, no tenía nada de Neji. Sus ojitos eran azul como los de ella, y su cabello ya algo crecido –para estándares de un bebé– era rubio. Sonrió ante lo hermosa que era su niña. No tenía punto lamentar no poder pasar más tiempo con ella, así había sido su destino, pero dejaría este mundo tranquila al saber que quedaría quien cuidase de ella.

Tocó la frente de su hija y utilizó la última reserva de poder que le quedaba. Le transmitió memorias de cuando le cantaba o leía cuentos tocando su vientre, de cuando soñaba con ella, de momentos felices que vivió con Neji, con Tenten, con su padre… También entró a su mente de infante y encontró la primera memoria, su propia cara sonriente, y la protegió para que nunca la olvidase cuando su subconsciente archivase todos los recuerdos de bebé, así su hija la recordaría feliz y siempre llevaría su recuerdo. Ella sabría cuanto la había amado.

—Diles que me perdonen — pidió a Hinata, que nunca supo que quería que le perdonasen. Ino sonrió con dulzura una última vez a su hija, y sus párpados se cerraron para siempre, su último aliento dejando su delicado cuerpo.

Como sí pudiese percibir lo que había acabado de pasar la bebita comenzó a chillar. Y su tía no pudo evitar imitarla.

_¿Cómo le iba a decir a Neji?_

* * *

**El siguiente es el último capítulo más un prólogo, o sólo un prólogo no sé aún. Pensé en hacer un final alternativo donde Ino vive, pero meh, así quedó. **

**Gracias a los que todavía siguen esta historia.**


End file.
